Love Is A Very Strong Feeling
by HunnyBunny1213
Summary: Post KH2...AUish...!Finally home from their adventure...a secret that cut him deeper than any knife…a mystery emerges…a forgotten promise…sorrow…a growing friendship…a constant heartache…a choice…a choice only he can make…!Full summary inside...ON HOLD!
1. Discovery

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it to anyone, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney.

Just ran into a few someone's today  
Someone's that I never really knew  
And I used to think how I had them all so figured out

But no, none of it's true 'cause I never knew you  
and now the truth of it is, is I wanna be like you  
So hello, good friend, I wanna be next to you  
For my head, for my heart, for what's true

-Never Knew by The Rocket Summer

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

Chapter 1: Discovery

* * *

Sora was sitting on the beach of Destiny Island. He was staring off into the sunset just thinking. 

'I wonder where Riku and Kairi are'

He stood up dusting the sand from his clothes. He walked around the usual areas and found them no where. He was about to call out for them when her heard a noise from a nearby group of trees. He walked over quietly.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

There they were. Riku had his arms around _her _waist, touching _her, kissing her._

_HER. His Kairi._

He stared at them. Not in curiosity, just pure _shock._

When they pulled apart, grinning at each other like it was Christmas. Looking into each other's eyes with pure happiness, and Sora felt a sharp pang in his chest, his mouth went dry, and his eyes burned from tears. All he could think was _'How can they do this to me? Why would they want to hurt me like this?'_

All of a sudden Riku pulled a little away from Kairi.

"What's wrong?"

Sora felt another sharp pang, just hearing her voice nearly killed him.

"We can't keep doing this Kairi. Sora's our best friend. We are being horrible friends doing this, not telling him. Especially me, I knew he loved you." Riku said, the last part a whisper, though both could hear him.

Kairi sighed.

"Riku, I love Sora too…"

Sora looked over at Kairi, with a little ray of hope.

"But I love him as a brother."

Another sharp pang.

"I'm in love with you Riku, and not Sora, or anyone can change the way I feel, but I do agree, we need to tell Sora. Just not yet, I can't do that to him yet." Kairi finished taking Riku's hand.

Sora was using the a tree for support.

Riku sighed.

"You promise we'll tell him though?" He asked.

"Yes, soon." Kairi replied taking his other hand, and standing up on her tiptoes kissing his cheek.

They both smiled again.

Sora walked away, holding his chest. He walked back down to the beach and sat down, he was very aware there were tears running down his face, he could see them drop onto the sand. But he couldn't feel them.

He couldn't feel anything.

::The Next Day::

Sora was sitting on the usual tree looking out at the ocean. He just sat. He thought of yesterday, and it made him angry, but he really didn't know what to do. 

Fly off the handle and go attack Riku? Just pretend he didn't see it forget about it and wait until they tell him on their own? Run away? He just didn't know.

"Hey Sora."

Sora turned and saw Riku approaching him.

Sora decided that he should just tell them that he saw them, then lie about how he felt.

"Hey." Sora mumbled.

"What's up? Haven't really talked to you since yesterday." Riku said leaning against the tree.

"Riku, about yesterday…I saw you and Kairi." Sora just came out and said it. It made his heart ache saying it. The images of the two flashing in his head. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Riku stared at him.

"Sora…" He began.

Just then there was a scream.

"Kairi!" The two males said in unison.

They jumped up and ran to the direction of the scream.

When they saw Kairi, she was on the ground. There was someone next to her rubbing her arm saying her name, but they had their back to them. Sora and Riku rushed over.

Kairi was panting on the ground, and when Sora looked up at the other person, he was shocked to say the least.

"Namine?"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, and reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated! I have the first couple chapteers written and hopefully I'll finish this story before the end of summer. I really hope you like it! 

Love ya! Ja-ne!

-HB1213


	2. Feelings

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney.

_So take me, and save me, and change me, and then make me!_

_And embrace me and then brave my heart for you._

_No, no cause I can't go on without you_

_And it's time for something never knowing, oh!_

_-Never Knew By The Rocket Summer_

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

-Recap-

"Kairi!" The two males said in unison.

They jumped up and ran to the direction of the scream.

When they saw Kairi, she was on the ground. There was someone next to her rubbing her arm saying her name, but they had their back to them. Sora and Riku rushed over.

Kairi was panting on the ground, and when Sora looked up at the other person, he was shocked to say the least.

"Namine?"

-End Recap-

Chapter 2: Feelings

"What happened?" Riku asked, kneeling down next to Kairi.

Kairi took a deep breath and calmed down a little sitting up.

Sora knelt down by his friend too, but kept his distance staying closer to Namine

"I was walking then all of sudden I felt this horrible pain in my chest. It felt like someone was ripping me apart from the inside out." Kairi explained, her forehead had sweat on it, and she was still trying to catch her breath.

Riku had his arm draped on her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Then, I appeared and kind of just…woke up…next to Kairi, I was trying to calm her down. Then you guys showed up." Namine said, looking at her hands.

Riku and Kairi stood up, Riku supporting most of her weight.

"Namine, how could this happen?" Sora said helping her stand up.

"I..I don't…" Namine stuttered. She looked up at Sora's questioning gaze.

She put a hand to her chest.

"No…" she whispered.

"Namine?" Sora asked worried.

"Sora…" Namine gasped and fainted.

Sora caught her.

"Come on, let's get in some shade." Riku suggested.

"We can go to my house." Sora suggested since it was the closest.

Riku nodded. Sora picked Namine up carrying her bridal style, and followed after Riku and Kairi.

'I only met Namine once. So why do I feel that I have a deeper connection to her?'

Sora wondered. Then he remembered one sentence.

"Thank Namine."

'What in the world could that possibly mean?'

-Later-

Namine felt something cool on her head…

Wait…

She sat up straight. The cloth that was on her head fell into her lap. She looked at her hands, her white dress, touched her hair.

She was here, it was her. Her own body. Then she remembered what happened. She felt her chest again. There was a heartbeat.

"So I didn't imagine this…"

"Imagine what?"

Namine turned her head to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Sora!" She gasped.

"Good morning. Or should I say afternoon." Sora said.

He was carrying a glass of lemonade.

Namine must have been staring at it for awhile because he shook it a little.

"Want it?" He asked.

Namine nodded. "Please."

"Sure, I can always get more." Sora said handing her the glass.

He stood there watching her. She chugged down the whole glass in less than a minute.

"Whoa. You must have been really thirsty." Sora said.

Namine wiped her mouth and just nodded.

"Hungry?" He asked.

Once again she nodded. "A little. Did you say afternoon? Where are we anyway? What happened?" Namine replied, asking the questions so fast Sora couldn't get a syllable in.

"Yes. It now is…" Sora looked at a digital clock near the bed Namine was in.

"1:47 P.M. After the incident with Kairi, you fainted. You have been asleep for nearly an hour, and you're at my house." Sora replied sitting in a chair at a desk.

"So this is…" Namine started taking in her surroundings for the first time.

"My room." Sora finished for her.

"Oh…"

"So, you haven't answered my question yet." Sora said.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Imagine what?" He asked again.

Namine felt her chest again.

"Sora…I have a heart." Namine replied.

"What? That isn't possible…" Sora said

"I know. I'm a Nobody, I shouldn't be here. But I am, I am here, I have a heartbeat, and…and… I can feel." Namine said looking up at Sora.

"Feel…like emotions?"

Namine nodded.

"Do you have any theories on what might've happened?"

Namine shook her head.

"Wait…I have one…" she started quietly.

"I think…I had part of Kairi's heart, and my memories and experiences, constructed my very own heart, and in turn made me…made me a somebody." Namine said, she had tears in her eyes the whole time and now she began to let them fall.

Sora walked over to her his face holding concern, he sat on the bed next to her.

Namine looked at him, whimpering a little, the tears racking her body.

Then she did a very unexpected thing. She through herself at him. She began sobbing into his chest, her arms wrapped around his middle. Sora stared at her in surprise.

"Sora! Why does it hurt?" She asked him. "Why do emotions hurt so much!" She demanded.

Sora's shocked expression softened a little.

'Oh how I can relate.'

"I don't know." He whispered back, stroking her hair to calm her down.

"I just don't know."


	3. Friends?

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney.

_So I'm Burning the thoughts of the thingss that I once said_

_Cause you torn down the walls the world has put inside my head_

_And I just got sick of the things we think, we think we know_

-Never Knew By The Rocket Summer

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

-Recap-

Namine looked at him, whimpering a little, the tears racking her body.

Then she did a very unexpected thing. She through herself at him. She began sobbing into his chest, her arms wrapped around his middle. Sora stared at her in surprise.

"Sora! Why does it hurt?" She asked him. "Why do emotions hurt so much!" She demanded.

Sora's shocked expression softened a little.

'Oh how I can relate.'

"I don't know." He whispered back, stroking her hair a to calm her down.

"I just don't know."

-End Recap-

Chapter 3: Friends?

They stayed that way for a while longer, probably for an hour, even after Namine stopped crying, and Sora leaned back so he was laying down staring at the ceiling, she was still next to him, she still held on to him.

She listened to his heartbeat. She missed him. She had missed him as soon as he said he wanted his old memories back. She missed him everyday of her non-existent life.

Then she remembered something, that Kairi had been thinking about before they separated.

'When should Riku and I tell Sora about us?'

Namine cringed. Poor Sora. That is going to tear him apart.

"Sora?" Namine asked, her voice a whisper.

"Hmm?" He replied, letting her know he was there.

"Where are Riku and Kairi?" She asked

Sora flinched a little.

_'Oh-no. He knows...'_

Namine thought.

"Riku took Kairi home." Was his reply.

"Sora, you saw them didn't you?" Namine asked sitting up, looking sympathetically at the key-blade master.

Sora sat up a little, and nodded.

"Sora…I'm so sorry." Namine said hugging him again.

"It's…they couldn't even tell me. They had to sneak around. I'm not mad they love each other, I'm happy for them. But the fact they went behind my back and lied to me, that makes me angry, and sad, and Riku knew about my feelings…" Sora admitted, shedding some tears of his own.

Namine rubbed his back. She wanted to be there for him, like he was there for her.

Sora sniffled a little bit.

"Hey Namine?" Sora asked looking up at her.

"Yes, Sora?"

"You remember back at 'The World That Never Was'? Was that really the first time I met you? Please tell the truth I can't handle another lie." Sora said wiping away his tears.

"Why do you ask?" Namine asked looking at the floor.

"Earlier today, I just remembered something. When I woke up Twilight Town, Jiminy only had one sentence in his journal."

"What did it say?"

"Thank Namine." Sora replied. "So I wanted to know, did we meet before?" Sora asked again.

Namine hesitated. She can't lie to him.

'I have to be there for him, I'll just have to tell him…'

"Yes, we met in Castle Oblivion." Namine said.

"Castle…Oblivion?" Sora repeated.

"Yes. You see Sora, I'm a witch" Namine started.

"A witch?"

She nodded.

"It started when you were separated from Riku and Kairi, at The End Of The World. " She then proceeded to tell him the events he couldn't remember.

-2 Hours Later-

"So…that's what happened." Namine finished.

Sora stared at her, smirking a little.

"What?" Namine asked.

"We did meet again like we promised." Sora said, his smirk turning into a smile.

Then he stood up, bringing Namine up with him, holding her hands in his.

"I believe every word you said Namine. It has to be true. Thank you for telling the truth I needed it." Sora said hugging Namine.

She hugged him back, liking the feeling of warmth she felt.

Namine pulled back smiling now too.

"Also, I intend to keep my promise, to always protect you." Sora said grinning back.

"Thank you Sora." She said hugging him again.

"So, are we friends for real now?" Sora asked

Namine nodded.

"Definitely."

-Meanwhile-

Riku and Kairi were on Kairi's porch, about to leave. Kairi had returned home to take some aspirin for her chest pains, and then she made her and Riku lunch, then they watched a movie, and now they were about to go to Sora's house, to check on Namine. Kairi was also bringing some of her clothes she didn't wear anymore to let Namine have until she got a chance to settle down and buy her on clothes.

They began walking for the first 5 minutes they were in complete silence.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Hmm?" He replied staring at the sidewalk intently.

"You've been quiet since we got to my house. What's bothering you? And don't say nothing is wrong, I know when something is bothering you." Kairi demanded.

Riku finally looked at her sadly.

"Sora knows about us." Riku replied.

Kairi gasped. "How? When'd he find out? You didn't tell him did you?" Kairi asked.

"No. He just told me today, before the Namine incident. He said he saw us yesterday. Then we heard you scream." Riku explained.

"Was he mad? Sad?"

"He seemed almost…indifferent about it, like he didn't care."

"Didn't care? Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure, that's what I've been thinking about." Riku replied

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the 'break it to him gently' plan." Kairi shrugged

"Yeah, that is probably the only brightside to this."

"What about Namine?" Kairi input.

"I don't know, is that a good thing?" Riku asked

"Well, she is her own person now, that's a good thing right?"

"If you say so."

* * *

A/N: Yeah!!! I got two reviews for my first two chapters!!!! I hope I get some more soon, but if I don't that's okay too! Be honest with me, the reason I'm on here is to improve my writing skills, I need critiques! I'm glad I'm getting good things so far though!! Love you guys! 


	4. Pizza, Parents, and Scrabble!

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney. Also I don't own Scrabble.

But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real  
Want to be your everything

Everything...

Everything's falling, and I am included in that  
Oh, how I try to be just okay  
Yeah, but all I ever really wanted  
Was a little piece of you

-Be Be Your Love by Rachael Yamagata

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

-Recap-

"Sora knows about us." Riku replied.

Kairi gasped. "How? When'd he find out? You didn't tell him did you?" Kairi asked.

"No. He just told me today, before the Namine incident. He said he saw us yesterday. Then we heard you scream." Riku explained.

"Was he mad? Sad?"

"He seemed almost…indifferent about it, like he didn't care."

"Didn't care? Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure, that's what I've been thinking about." Riku replied

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the 'break it to him gently' plan." Kairi shrugged

"Yeah, that is probably the only brightside to this."

"What about Namine?" Kairi input.

"I don't know, is that a good thing?" Riku asked

"Well, she is her own person now, that's a good thing right?"

"If you say so."

-End Recap-

Chapter 4: Pizza, Parents, and Scrabble!

Namine and Sora were sitting in the living room playing 'Scrabble', and Sora was not a happy camper. Namine was slaughtering him, as she made yet, another very long word.

"That's a triple word score, which now brings me up to 97 points, which beats your…" Namine looked at Sora's score sheet.

"32 points." She finished smiling sweetly.

Sora groaned.

"You're sure you never played this game before?" Sora asked.

"Positive." Namine replied getting more letter tiles.

"Can we do something else?"

"Oh, so the keyblade master can save the world, no, several worlds, but not beat little old me in a game of 'Scrabble'?" Namine teased.

Sora just groaned in aggravation again.

"If you give up, you forfeit the game, you sure?" Namine asked.

Sora gave a single nod of his head.

"Okay! Loser cleans up the game." Namine said jumping up and walking over to a fruit bowl in the kitchen. She grabbed a bright red apple and bit into it.

Sora muttered under his breath something about 'cheating witches' while cleaning up the game, throwing little glares at Namine once in a while. She just smiled at him sweetly.

Namine walked around the living room, and looked at all the pictures. There was one with Sora as a baby. She smiled looking at it for a little while before going onto the next one. She saw a picture of a man and woman. She looked at it closely. She recognized the woman from somewhere. She had blue eyes and long light brown hair. She stared at it, trying to place where she saw her…

"That's mom and dad."

Namine looked to her side. Sora was standing there looking at the picture too.

She looked back at the picture.

'No wonder I recognize her. She's from Sora's memories…but than, why don't I remember his father?'

She studied the man a little closer. She noticed he had dark brown hair and green eyes. No, never seen him.

"Hey, Sora, where are your parents?" Namine asked quietly.

"Mom is visiting my sick aunt in Europe, and…dad died right after I was born." Sora replied looking at Namine.

She looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Sora…" Namine said.

"No it's alright Namine, you didn't ever have parents, I still have my mom, I didn't even know my dad, so I don't miss him. I'm sorry for you." Sora said, smiling a little to try and cheer her up.

Namine nodded, she looked at the picture again before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Your mother is very pretty." She said.

"Yeah. People keep telling me I look like her." Sora said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a piece of paper.

"Well you do now, but when we first met, your hair was darker, like your dad's." Namine said.

Sora nodded.

"Hey you want to order a pizza?" Sora asked grabbing the phone.

"Pizza?" Namine looked at him strangely.

"No…way." Sora breathed out. "You never had pizza before?"

"No, what is it? Some sort of food?" Namine asked.

"Yeah. It's got like, crust and tomato sauce and cheese, and you can have any meat or vegetable toppings, you want on it. Sometimes even fruit, my mom likes pineapple, it's weird. Anyway it's really good, you have to try some." Sora explained.

"Okay if you say so." Namine replied.

"I have to call my mom first and ask where the emergency munny is." Sora said handing Namine a pizza place menu.

"Tell me what you think sounds good." Sora said dialing the number on the piece of paper.

Namine studied the menu reading the names of the pizzas and toppings, and sides she could get.

"Hey mom…no I didn't set the house on fire. No, no, yes I've been taking showers regularly…" Sora said embarrassed.

Namine giggled, still looking at the menu.

"Mom, one of my friends from my adventure showed up in town today, she doesn't have a place to stay, can she stay here for awhile?" Sora asked.

Namine's head snapped up, she had not expected that.

"Yes. Her name's Namine. Okay. Where is the emergency munny at? No! We're ordering a pizza. Yes, okay, right hand drawer? Alright, thanks mom. I miss you too. Okay, love you too, bye." Sora finished hanging up shaking his head.

He looked over at Namine. Namine was looking at him quizzically.

"Oh, sorry about that, my mom worries a lot, you know, going around all the worlds, and saving people with a giant key isn't exactly what a mom wants her teenage son doing…" Sora said shrugging.

"You want me to stay here?" Namine interrupted.

"Well…yeah…where else could you go?" Sora asked, not really expecting an answer.

Namine shrugged.

"Well did you decide what you wanted?" Sora asked referring to the menu.

"Um, I think I should start out with just plain cheese." Namine replied handing him the menu.

"Great, cheese is my favorite!" Sora said walking over to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back!" He called over his shoulder.

Namine leaned back in the comfortable couch, she closed her eyes.

_'I knew cheese was his favorite. I know everything about him...'_

"Everything." She whispered to herself.

* * *

A/N: Ummm if you like pineapple on your pizza, don't take offense to that "weird" comment it's kind of a joke between me and one of my friends cause both out mom's like their pizza like that and we always say they're weird. So it was not meant to be rude, offensive, or mean in anyway! Also did anybody else notice Sora's hair get lighter? I think they just changed it so he could look a little more like Roxas, which is fine with me I personally like Sora's lighter hair! Thanks so much for the reviews!!! I got two more great reviews and I was soooooo happy I decided to add another chapter right away! I also finished the 8th chapter today!! I'm on a roll with this!! 

Love You Guys!!! Ja-ne!!

-HB1213


	5. High Rising Emotions Part One

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney.

Gone, She's gone

How do you feel about it?  
That's what I thought  
You're real torn up about it,  
And I wish you the best,  
But I could do without it  
And I will, because you've worn me down  
Oh, I will, because you've worn me down

-Worn Me Down by Rachael Yamagata

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

-Recap-

"Well did you decide what you wanted?" Sora asked referring to the menu.

"Um, I think I should start out with just plan cheese." Namine replied handing him the menu.

"Great, cheese is my favorite!" Sora said walking over to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back!" He called over his shoulder.

Namine leaned back in the comfortable couch, she closed her eyes.

_'I knew cheese was his favorite, I know everything about him.'_

"Everything." She whispered to herself.

-End Recap-

Chapter 5: High Rising Emotions Part One

Kairi stopped at the drug store and bought Namine a toiletries kit with a brush, comb, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, sunscreen, etc.

"Do you think maybe we should have maybe called Sora before we just decided to barge over?" Riku asked when they left the store near Sora's house.

Kairi shrugged.

"A little late. I can already see his house." She replied.

Riku sighed.

"Look Riku. I'm upset too. But if Sora is truly the great friend we see him as, he'll understand." Kairi said, trying to reassure him.

"We just shouldn't have snuck around." Riku said and they continued walking.

"I know. We just got caught up in each other, too selfish to think about Sora." Kairi agreed.

"But he'll forgive us. I know he will." She added.

Riku nodded. "I hope." And the couple continued on their way to their best friends house.

-Meanwhile-

Namine and Sora sat on the couch. Sora was watching T.V. flipping through the channels to try and find something decent to watch, Namine just watched the screen, never seeing a T.V. before. Just then Sora flipped to a scene with a man and woman standing on a ship…

_'Spitting?'_

Namine thought. Sora kept going.

"Wait, Sora go back." Namine said.

Sora just shrugged and complied to her wishes. He went back a couple channels.

"This one, what's this called?" Namine asked.

Sora checked the info.

"Titanic." He replied.

"What's it about?" Namine asked, watching the movie with interest.

"I'm not sure. I think my mom told me she was crying when she saw it. Some sappy romantic chick flick I guess." Sora explained, he was about to change the channel, but then he saw Namine's face.

She looked really interested. Sora sighed and put the remote down.

"I think we have it somewhere, if you want to see the whole thing." He suggested, not wanting to get stuck watching it right now.

Namine nodded.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Sora." Namine said, giving him a very sweet smile.

Sora's cheeks flushed a little, and he nodded.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Sora looked up.

"That can't be the pizza already, can it?" Namine asked.

Sora shook his head and got up to answer the door.

He opened it and Namine came over.

"Kairi! Riku! Hi!" Namine greeted.

Sora was silent.

"Hey Namine! Hey Sora!" Kairi greeted back.

"What brings you two here?" Namine asked.

"We came to check on you, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Kairi explained.

"And I was making sure she was okay." Riku said nodding at Kairi.

"Oh, well, thanks for your concern. But Sora has been taking very good care of me." Namine replied smiling at Sora.

"Also I brought you these, there's some clothes and other essentials in there for you. I even included a bathing suit incase you go swimming." Kairi said smiling handing Namine the duffle bag and toiletries case.

"Thanks so much. Sora's mother said I could stay here, so this is great." Namine said taking the bag and case.

"You guys want to come in? We just ordered a pizza." Sora finally spoke up.

Riku and Kairi looked at each other. They were silent for a few seconds.

Sora's heart ached, the thought they had this silent connection. They can have conversations without even speaking. Sora wished he had that connection with Kairi…

Just then he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw Namine had grabbed his arm gently, looking at him with concern apparent in her eyes.

Sora managed a small smile to reassure her he was okay. Even if he really wasn't…

"Sure, we can stay for a while." Riku finally replied.

"I'm always up for free pizza." Kairi added smiling.

"Great!" Namine said.

She and Sora stepped aside so they could enter. Riku and Kairi walked over to the living room, knowing where everything was, feeling at home already. Namine stayed behind with Sora as he shut the door.

"Sora, are you sure you're okay?" Namine whispered, she was very worried about her friend.

Sora just nodded. "I have to face the truth sometime don't I?" He replied muttering it under his breath.

He walked out of Namine's grasp and walked to the kitchen.

Namine sighed.

"I knew this would shatter his heart into pieces." Namine whispered walking over to the living room.

She smiled at Riku and Kairi, who were sitting near each other on the couch.

"I love this movie." Kairi remarked referring to 'Titanic'. "You know it won like 11 awards?" She said to Riku.

"I'm going to put this stuff upstairs, and I have to use the bathroom. I'll be down in a little while." Namine said walking past them to the stairs to give the three friends some privacy.

Sora came back with 4 glasses of lemonade for them.

"Where'd Namine go?" he asked setting the tray with the glasses down.

"She went to go put those clothes away. Were you guys watching this?" Kairi replied, nodding her head at the T.V. while Riku took a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks." He said before sipping it.

Sora nodded.

"I was just flipping, and it caught Namine's attention." He added to answer Kairi's question before taking his own glass.

Kairi nodded. Then it was silent for a while. All three of them could hardly take it.

-Upstairs-

Namine put the bags in Sora's room, and went to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was still blonde, her eyes were still blue, her complexion was still pale, and her dress was still white. Nothing had changed since the day she first met Sora, she liked it that way.

She cared so much about him…but she realized, his heart belonged to Kairi, it could never be hers.

'Kairi doesn't deserve him, all she did was break his heart anyway, I should be the one Sora loves, not her!'

Namine gasped at her own thoughts.

"What has happened to me? I've never had thoughts like that…"

She started crying.

"I hate emotions. I wish I didn't have them!"

Namine slid to the white tiled floor, and started sobbing.

"What is wrong with me? Why couldn't I just stay a Nobody?" Namine kept asking herself over and over again.

"Why?"

* * *

A/N: Awe, this was sad wasn't it?? Sorry!! Don't worry things become humorous in a few chapters, I promise! I don't want this to be a tear jerking angst romance or something, but I just didn't want it all to be funny, just trying to find that perfect balance! 

Also To My Reviewers:

Naminecrys4riku: I'm really glad you like my story!

Kazikamekaze24: I try to keep it interesting…

XxHeiXFengxX: I'm glad you like it! Yeah, that was a fun chapter to write!

XKxHxBuddix: Thanks! And I try to do one chapter a day.

Witcher Co: Yeah! A critique! Don't worry it's a good thing. I want my readers to catch on to those types of things and correct me somewhere, since I'm a newbie when it comes to fanfics. Also this is just weird but right before I got your review right after I finished chapter 9 where Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka are brought into the story! Weird right?


	6. High Rising Emotions Part Two

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney.

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

-The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

-Recap-

Namine put the bags in Sora's room, and went to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was still blonde, her eyes were still blue, her complexion was still pale, and her dress was still white. Nothing had changed since the day she first met Sora, she liked it that way.

She cared so much about him…but she realized, his heart belonged to Kairi, it could never be hers.

'Kairi doesn't deserve him, all she did was break his heart anyway, I should be the one Sora loves, not her!'

Namine gasped at her own thoughts.

"What has happened to me? I've never had thoughts like that…"

She started crying.

"I hate emotions. I wish I didn't have them!"

Namine slid to the white tiled floor, and started sobbing.

"What is wrong with me? Why couldn't I just stay a Nobody?" Namine kept asking herself over and over again.

"Why?"

-End Recap-

Chapter 6: High Rising Emotions Part Two

Riku couldn't take the silence anymore, he had to say something…

"Sora…" He finally said.

Sora looked up at him. Riku could hardly stand seeing his eyes. The pain in them was unbearable. He was struck silent just from seeing them, the guilt was weighing heavy on his heart.

"Sora, we wanted to tell you. Really we did, we wanted to do it gently, we never wanted you to find out that way…" Kairi continued for him.

Sora turned away from both of them letting out a deep sigh. He turned back to them.

"I'm not mad at you guys. I just wish you would have told me, finding out that way hurt me. You guys are my best friends, I'd support you guys through whatever. Really, I'm happy for you guys that you found love in each other." Sora said, even adding a smile.

_'That was probably the hardest lie I've ever had to tell.'_

He thought sadly.

Riku and Kairi smiled at him.

"We're so relieved. You truly are the best friend anyone could have." Kairi said walking over and hugging Sora.

"You are our best friend, and we don't want anything to come between us." Riku added.

Sora nodded, when Kairi pulled away.

Kairi looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, wow it got late fast. Sora, I have to go, do you want to got to the beach tomorrow with Riku, me, and some other friends? Namine too of course." Kairi asked stepping back.

"Sure, sounds good, I'll tell Namine." Sora replied, not liking the feeling without her in his arms.

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow then." Riku said as he and Kairi walked towards the door.

Sora nodded.

The couple walked down the porch and onto the sidewalk as Sora watched from the door.

"Bye Sora!" Kairi called back and waved.

He waved back, when they were out of his site he shut the door. He turned around, and walked over to the couch an just sat there. He wasn't sure when but at some point he had started crying.

'I don't hate Riku, I could never hate him, he's my best friend. But why did Kairi have to love him, why not anyone else, or better yet me?'

Sora thought to himself letting the tears fall freely. He felt a weight on the couch, he knew it was Namine. She didn't say a word, but she wrapped one arm around Sora's middle and the other gently pushed his head to her shoulder.

"Why doesn't she love me? Why not me, why him!" Sora began sobbing out onto Namine's shoulder.

"We can't help who we love Sora, I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but you have to let her go, she's happy, don't you want her to be happy?" Namine whispered to him.

"Of course! But when do I get to be happy, huh? Where does that come in?" Sora demanded pulling back a little to look at her.

"When you move on." Namine replied.

"But I don't want to move on! I want her!" Sora said nearly yelling and choking on his sobs.

"Sora, she's happy, with Riku, and as soon as you except it, the sooner you can be happy too!" Namine tried arguing.

"I have excepted it! I have excepted she doesn't love me! What I want to know is _why!_ Why not me?" He argued back.

"Maybe, you just weren't destined to be! Sora, I know how you feel about her, trust me I understand, but if you were meant to be together, you would be! Your true love is out there somewhere, but you will never find them if you linger over what isn't yours!" Namine said with a stern and frustrated but not angry voice.

She's had to give that speech to herself many times about Sora.

Sora looked away from her and sighed.

"I know you're right…but I wish you weren't."

"I know. Me either." Namine said resting her head on Sora's shoulder. She breathed in his scent, he smelled like the ocean, that smell would always give her a euphoric feeling.

"Namine?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you crying?"

"What?" Namine pulled hr head back to look at him.

"I'm not completely stupid, I saw your eyes when you came down here. Why were you crying?" Sora asked.

"Just, having emotions all of a sudden is overwhelming, I have to let them out somehow." Namine replied.

"You want to know a better way?" Sora asked smirking a little.

"Sure, how?"

Knock, Knock

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but first, pizza!" Sora said jumping off the couch to answer the door.

Namine smiled and shook her head.

"Never change Sora."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short, it was originally going to be part of chapter 5 but I liked how chapter 5 ended so I decided to split it up! I'll be updating again soon, I started chapter 10 today so everything is going good with progress! Hope you review 


	7. Pizza, Titanic, and Breakfast

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney.

Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

-In The Shadows by the Rasmus

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

-Recap-

"Just, having emotions all of a sudden is overwhelming, I have to let them out somehow." Namine replied.

"You want to know a better way?" Sora asked smirking a little.

"Sure, how?"

Knock, Knock

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but first, pizza!" Sora said jumping off the couch to answer the door.

Namine smiled and shook her head.

"Never change Sora."

-End Recap-

Chapter 7: Pizza, Titanic, and Breakfast

Namine and Sora had changed into their pajama's (Sora had blue plaid pants and a white t-shirt, Namine had a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a heart on it and matching shorts, definitely Kairi's clothes) and Sora started 'Titanic' they sat on the couch with some blankets and pillows. Sora opened the pizza box.

"Smells…so…good!" Sora exclaimed with a sigh.

"Then take a slice." Namine suggested laughing.

Sora shook his head. "I insist you have the first slice, since you've never had it before." Sora said handing her the box.

Namine just shrugged and took a slice. She held it with both hands and studied the triangle of cheese. She finally put a little in her mouth and began eating.

"So what do you think?"

"This is fantastic! It's not like anything I've ever had before! It's so good!" Namine said taking huge bites one after another.

"I told you, you would like it!" Sora said taking a slice for himself.

Finally the two settled down and watched the movie, grabbing slices of pizza now and again. After a while into the movie Sora had decided that for a chick flick it wasn't really half bad. When it got to the part with Jack drawing Rose…naked, Sora flushed a deep red color, having remarked young Rose was really pretty earlier in the movie.

Namine took one look at him and giggled.

"You know, artist's don't think like that. She has a beautiful body, it belongs on paper where people can admire a true work of art." Namine remarked smirking.

"Oh really? And you are an artist?" Sora asked, just embarrassed he was caught.

"Well, I guess." Namine said shrugging.

"Fine draw something then." Sora challenged.

"Now?"

"Whenever. Show it to me when it's done." Sora replied turning back to the movie.

"Okay. I'd be glad to." Namine retorted turning back to the movie as well.

-Later-

'Jack! Jack! There's a boat! Wake up, Jack!'

Namine was crying silently.

"Sora isn't that just tragic? Sora?" Namine looked over and smiled despite her tears.

Sora had fallen asleep. He had a very peaceful look on his face. Almost angelic. His spiky brown locks had fallen in his face a little bit, his breathing was so even and gentle, you could barely hear it, his head was drooped over to the side, facing the TV.

Namine couldn't help but smile at the fact she had seen that angelic face laugh, cry, confused, determined, thoughtful, angry, and caring. She brought his blanket up to his neck, then she rested her head on his shoulder so his head was resting on hers, before bringing her own blanket over herself.

She still cried a little over the movie, it was really sad, but in despite of the tears she kept smiling, even in her sleep, because for once in her life, she was really and truly, happy.

-The Next Day-

Sora yawned and stretched his arms and legs, he opened his drowsy eyes and scratched his head. He looked around.

'Why am I on the couch?'

He thought.

'And what smells good?'

Then everything came rushing back to him and he looked around.

"Namine?" he called out looking for the blonde girl.

"Kitchen!" He heard her voice reply.

"Okay!" Sora said as he laid his head down to go back to sleep.

"Don't go back to sleep, breakfast is almost ready."

Sora sighed and got up. He noticed the pizza box had been cleaned up, and Namine had cleaned the coffee table and her pillow and blanket were folded neatly next to him.

"I could get used to this cleaning and cooking stuff." Sora mumbled still a little tired.

Just then Namine walked out of the kitchen and looked over at him, giggling. He noticed she was already dressed in a white polo, khaki shorts, and white sneakers, clean and tidy from head to toe.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked standing up folding his blanket.

She burst out into an all out laughing fit, doubling over holding her stomach and everything. Sora looked at her raising his eyebrow in question.

"Your…hair…it…looks…hilarious!!" Namine gasped out between each giggle fit.

Sora looked at her like she was crazy. Finally after a minute she calmed down a little.

"Go wash up, breakfast is ready." Namine said still giggling and walking back into the kitchen.

"Yes _Mother_!" Sora called back teasingly. He grabbed the blankets and pillows taking them upstairs mumbling something about 'witches' and 'mothers' to his room before doing as Namine told him.

He came back down to the kitchen in a red t-shirt, jean shorts, and red and blue running shoes. He saw Namine sitting at the table already, surrounded by food. He sat in his seat.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much. I wasn't sure what you liked so I made a variety." Namine said gesturing to all of the food.

"I see. Thank you very much Namine, you didn't have to, I usually grab some cereal or something." Sora replied.

Namine shook her head. "It's not a problem, someone has to take care of you while your mom isn't here. Well dig in!" Namine said smiling.

"Where to start, where to start." Sora mumbled, there was everything.

Pancakes, toast, waffles, bacon, sausage, fruit, fried and scrambled eggs, even a cheese and bacon omelet. Sora looked around and shrugged taking a little bit of everything to start with.

"Oh forgot the orange juice!" Namine said getting up to go to the refrigerator.

Sora smiled in thanks when she poured him a glass.

Namine poured herself some and sat back down.

"Oh, Namine I forgot to tell you…" Sora started while he had his mouth full of food.

"Sora, may I suggest chewing, swallowing, then talking?" Namine interrupted.

"Sorry." Sora said doing as she advised, than taking a sip of orange juice.

"Okay. I forgot to tell you, Riku and Kairi invited us to the beach, do you want to go?"

Namine looked thoughtful for a minute, she was trying to remember the beach from Sora's memories, and found it was a very beautiful.

'Perfect for my drawing…'

"You don't have to, if you don't want to…" Sora added, not sure if she liked the beach.

"No, no, if you want to go, I'd be glad to come along!" Namine replied.

"That's good cause I'd really like to go." Sora said still eating

"Does that mean you got everything settled with…" Namine started not sure if she wanted to finish.

Sora nodded.

"Good I'm glad!" Namine said smiling.

"Yeah, me too. Well since you made breakfast, I'll do dishes." Sora said taking his plate over to the sink.

"Oh no Sora, I'll do them…" Namine said bringing her plate over as well.

"Namine it's fine. It's just rinsing and putting them in the dishwasher. Besides you're the guest, what kind of host would I be if you did all the work? Not a very good one." Sora said taking her plate.

"Well…okay. Sora do you have a notebook?" Namine asked.

"Yeah there should be one on my desk upstairs, help yourself." Sora said walking back over to the table to put the leftover food in a bowl.

"Great thanks Sora." Namine said jogging up the stairs.

_'You're the greatest.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well, I brought the happy mood up right? I couldn't keep them all depressed forever! Maybe this trip to the beach will end up being down right funny! Sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner, my best friend Kirsty came over! Yay BFF's! So yeah, didn't have a chance to update! I'll try and update soon but I haven't finished chapter 10 yet, and as soon as I do I will post chapter 8! Thanks to everyone who R&R'd! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and you review!


	8. Just Friends

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney.

And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
I guess it's meant to be

You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely

-Underneath It All By No Doubt

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

-Recap-

"Does that mean you got everything settled with…" Namine started not sure if she wanted to finish.

Sora nodded.

"Good I'm glad!" Namine said smiling.

"Yeah, me too. Well since you made breakfast, I'll do dishes." Sora said taking his plate over to the sink.

"Oh no Sora, I'll do them…" Namine said bringing her plate over as well.

"Namine it's fine. It's just rinsing and putting them in the dishwasher. Besides you're the guest, what kind of host would I be if you did all the work? Not a very good one." Sora said taking her plate.

"Well…okay. Sora do you have a notebook?" Namine asked.

"Yeah there should be one on my desk upstairs, help yourself." Sora said walking back over to the table to put the leftover food in a bowl.

"Great thanks Sora." Namine said jogging up the stairs.

'You're the greatest.'

-End Recap-

Chapter 8: Just Friends

Namine looked at her reflection in the full length mirror in the bathroom.

"How could you do this to me Kairi…" She groaned looking down at her body.

Currently Namine was sporting a bikini. A BIKINI. The thing was Namine was very self conscious about her body, she thought she was too pale, too skinny, to short, everything wrong basically.

"Maybe there is another bathing suit or a cover up or something in that duffle bag. Oh why did I leave it in Sora's room!" Namine started talking to herself.

It was a cute bikini. It was sky blue with white, black, and light green dots. It was just the fact Namine felt she might as well be wearing her underwear in public.

"Okay I have to go check the bag…but what if Sora sees me in this?" She started thinking of a plan.

"Okay his room is just down the hall, I could make it there, okay I'll use my clothes to hide myself. Besides he's probably still downstairs." Namine said calming down and grabbing her clothes.

She stuck her head out the bathroom door and looked around. Coast was clear. She stepped out of the bathroom and started tip-toeing down the hall as fast as she could. She was about to open his door, but it opened itself, she didn't figure it out fast enough to react, and out came a figure. He bumped into Namine, knocking her down, causing her to drop her clothes.

"Oh my gosh Namine are you okay?"

Namine looked up to see Sora stepping out of his room…half naked. He was wearing some red swim trunks with black stripes down the sides he also had a beach towel over his shoulder and was carrying a red muscle shirt. Namine blushed furiously when she saw his toned bare chest. Fighting heartless, and other enemies have done wonders for his body, also living on an island where it was sunny must of the time will give you a great tan. He extended his hand to help her up. She took it too embarrassed to say anything.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Yeah…it was my fault for standing outside your door like that." Namine replied not really looking up at him.

When she glanced up a little, she could tell he was staring at her. She looked up and noticed he was blushing.

'Why would he be…oh no.'

Namine's face was probably two shades redder just realizing she left her clothes on the floor. She bent down to pick them up.

"I was just coming back to get my…um sandals." She barely managed to stutter out.

"Oh okay, um, I'll be out back, just come down there when you're ready to go. Oh and I couldn't find my notebook, so I left you a sketch pad on the desk, and a few pencils." Sora said side stepping out of her way.

"Okay, thanks." Namine said stepping into the room.

She shut the door and put her back to it taking couple deep breaths to try and calm down.

When she was calm enough she grabbed the duffle bag Kairi gave her and began looking through it.

"Ah-ha!" She said victoriously holding up a white dress-like cover up, she also found a light blue messenger bag that she could carry her clothes and the sketch book in. She also found a sky blue beach towel.

She packed all of her things and some sunscreen she found in the toiletries kit Kairi bought her. She slipped on the cover up, her sandals, and slung the messenger bag over her shoulder and went downstairs and out the back door.

She looked around. Sora's back yard was very pretty, the grass was a healthy green color, with no patches of missing or brown grass anywhere. There was a patio with some lounge chairs, a table with chairs, and a grill. There was also a shed in the back. But the thing that caught Namine's eye was the huge colorful flower garden that Sora was currently standing by. With his muscle shirt on.

'Thank Yevon!'

Namine thought wiping imaginary sweat from her forehead and sighing. She walked over to Sora, he was watering the flowers carefully. Namine noticed there was almost every flower imaginable, it was a pallet of colors, white, red, blue, yellow, orange, and purple. There was even a few rose bushes nearby. She studied the flowers trying to name each in her head, but there was some she had never even heard of or scene before.

"Mom reminded me to water her prized garden everyday." Sora sighed out.

"It's so pretty!" Namine just said leaning down and smelling an unfamiliar blue flower.

"Here do you want to finish watering them? I have to get something out of the shed." Sora asked.

"Sure!" Namine said taking the hose.

She watered the flowers carefully while Sora disappeared into the shed. Sora came back out of the shed with a bright red…

"Moped?"

"Yeah! I don't feel like walking. My mom bough it as a coming home present!" Sora said walking back into the shed.

Namine turned off the hose and put it away. She walked over to the moped and studied it carefully. Sora came back out with two wooden things under his arms. He locked the shed with the set of house keys he had around his neck.

"What are those?" Namine asked gesturing to the wooden sticks under his arm.

"Oh, these?" Sora said holding them up. They were two wooden play swords. "Remember when I said I could show you a better way to release your emotions instead of crying?"

"Yes…" Namine replied not sure where he was going with this.

"Well, I'm going to teach you how to fight." Sora said handing her one of the swords.

"Fight?" Namine said taking the toy and holding it up looking at it oddly.

"Yeah, since Kairi got a keyblade, Riku and I have been teaching her how to use it lately." Sora said.

Namine noticed he was a little less upset about mentioning his friends names. She smiled.

"Well and since we're teaching her we should teach you too." Sora said smiling. He began wheeling the moped toward the front of the house. Namine followed closely behind.

"But Sora…I don't have a keyblade…" Namine protested.

"Well, you see I have this theory, if you ever have a situation where you're defenseless you might get a keyblade, that's what happened to me. But until then you can at least learn how to use one." Sora said putting the other toy sword down on the grass next to the street.

"And what if I'm just not meant to have a keyblade?" Namine asked. "What then if I'm defenseless?"

"Scream really loud and I'll come save you." Sora shrugged grinning at her, and mounted the moped.

Namine picked up the two toy swords. She looked at the moped unsure.

"Don't just stand there, hop on!" Sora said starting up the moped.

"Umm…"

'If I get on, that means I'd have to hold onto Sora's waist…those other times I was just being comforted, or just a friendly hug, but this is something…couples do…or people that are really close…'

Namine mused in her head about the situation.

Sora sighed. "Come on Namine, just put the swords on your lap and wrap your arms around my waist…I won't let anything happen to you I promised." Sora said. And even though the he hid it he was blushing about his own "Arms on waist" comment.

Namine was blushing too, feeling like he read her mind. She walked over and mounted the moped carefully, since she was wearing a dress basically. She put the swords on her lap between herself and Sora, and slowly and carefully wrapped her arms around Sora's middle.

"Hold on tight." Sora instructed.

"Sora don't go fast!" Namine begged quickly.

"To late!" Sora replied zooming off down the street.

Namine gasped and out of reflex gripped Sora's waist tighter, she put her head on his back closing her eyes tightly. Sora blushed some more when he felt her grip on his waist tighten, he smiled a little too. After awhile he patted Namine's hand that was on his stomach.

"What?" Namine asked still not loosening her grip or opening her eyes.

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm scared."

"There isn't any reason to be scared, I slowed down a long time ago, open your eyes there is a really nice view coming up I want you to see. And you're hurting my sides with your gripping." Sora said laughing a little.

Namine blushed and instantly loosened her grip. She slowly opened her eyes and pulled her head away from Sora's back. She looked over at the beach, it was a very pretty view, the ocean looked great.

"Wow." Namine gasped.

"Told you." Sora said smirking.

"Hey it's your fault I was scared in the first place Speedy McGee." Namine said hitting his shoulder with her fist playfully

"Ow Namine, you're so cruel!" Sora said with mock hurt rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh shut it you baby!" Namine said giggling.

"I'm not a baby! That hurt! You big meanie!" Sora said in childish voice, chuckling lightly too.

"Oh I'm sorry I hurt you little Sora! What can Namine do to make you feel better?"

"I wanna ice cream."

"But Namine doesn't have any munny with her right now!"

"Fine…kiss it and make it feel better!" Sora demanded.

Namine didn't give it a second thought and lightly pecked Sora's fake wound.

"Is little Sora all better now?" Namine asked.

"Yeah! Namine made me feel better!" Sora cheered.

They both cracked up laughing their heads off.

Namine mused about the kiss she gave Sora's shoulder.

'We were just playing around. It's not like it was a kiss that meant anything, we are just friends…that's all we'll ever be…just friends…right?'

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh! So fluffy! Ugh, please leave a review that doesn't remind me of the fluffy-ness. I'll post chapter 9 when I'm done with 11! Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Couldn't Be Me

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney.

Take care.  
I've been hurt before.  
Too much time spent  
on closing doors.  
You may hate me,  
but I'll remember to love you.  
Goodbye,  
don't cry.  
You know why.

And it'll be just as quiet  
when I leave  
as it was  
when I first got here.  
I don't expect anything,  
I don't expect anything...

-Quiet By Rachael Yamagata

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

-Recap-

"Hey it's your fault I was scared in the first place Speedy McGee." Namine said hitting his shoulder with her fist playfully

"Ow Namine, you're so cruel!" Sora said with mock hurt rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh shut it you baby!" Namine said giggling.

"I'm not a baby! That hurt! You big meanie!" Sora said in childish voice, chuckling lightly too.

"Oh I'm sorry I hurt you little Sora! What can Namine do to make you feel better?"

"I wanna ice cream."

"But Namine doesn't have any munny with her right now!"

"Fine…kiss it and make it feel better!" Sora demanded.

Namine didn't give it a second thought and lightly pecked Sora's fake wound.

"Is little Sora all better now?" Namine asked.

"Yeah! Namine made me feel better!" Sora cheered.

They both cracked up laughing their heads off.

Namine just mused about the kiss she gave Sora's shoulder.

'We were just playing around. It's not like it was a kiss that meant anything, we are just friends…that's all we'll ever be…just friends…right?'

-End Recap-

Chapter 9: Couldn't Be Me

Sora parked the moped in the beach parking lot and he helped Namine off.

"Sora! Hey!" They heard someone calling.

Both Namine and Sora turned around to see who it was. A boy with blonde hair was waving and jogging toward them.

"Tidus! Long time no see!" Sora called waving back.

When Tidus finally reached them he and Sora did some sort of secret handshake or whatever.

"So how have you been lately?" Sora asked the blonde.

"Good! My family and I are going to America in a few weeks for some sight seeing." Tidus replied, he turned and finally noticed Namine.

"Sora, how rude You've failed to introduce me to this angel standing next to you!" Tidus exclaimed.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Tidus this is my friend Namine, Kairi's uh…um…"

"Cousin." Namine finished.

"Right, cousin, and Namine this is my friend the flirt king Tidus." Sora said rolling his eyes again.

"I prefer to call myself charming rather than flirtatious." Tidus said, he took Namine's hand and kissed it. Namine giggled. "Besides Sora is just jealous he doesn't have a girlfriend." Tidus said smugly.

Namine checked Sora's expression, and his' smile faltered slightly, but only for a moment because something peculiar happened…

"Sora!" Suddenly there was an orange blur and next thing you know there was a girl on Sora's back choking him to death.

"Can't….breath…" Sora tried gasping out.

"Oops, sorry, forgot you needed air." The girl apologized innocently hopping off Sora's back.

"You guys got back ages ago and you didn't once have the 'time' to call me to hang out sometime. I missed you knuckle head." the girl scolded the gasping Sora.

"Speaking of girlfriend." Tidus mumbled.

"Tidus were you flirting with girls? Hmm?" The girl demanded turning her wrath to Tidus.

"No, of course not. I was just introducing myself to Sora's friend, Kairi's cousin Namine." Tidus said jabbing his thumb in Namine's direction.

"Kairi never said anything about a cousin…" The girl said circling Namine, inspecting her from head to toe. "You sure do look alike though…" She mumbled.

"We're distant cousins." Namine said quickly feeling self conscious from the inspection.

The girl shrugged seeming to except it.

"I'm Selphie Tilmitt! Tidus's girlfriend." The girl introduced.

Finally Sora caught his breath and walked over by Namine.

"Okay now that we're done with that. Oh wait, where's Wakka, and everyone?" Sora asked looking around.

"Probably playing Blitzball, having fun somewhere." Tidus replied pouting.

"Oh shut it! He's just mad cause I made him come and see if you were here yet, so I could scold you." Selphie said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Sora!" Tidus pouted.

The other three laughed at him.

"Hey are Kairi and Riku here yet?" Namine asked Selphie, sort of quietly, worried Sora would still be upset.

"Yeah, Riku is playing Blitzball with Wakka and some other guys and Kairi is playing Volleyball along with me and some other girls, we all just finished our games and were checking to see if guys were here so you can join in on another round." Selphie explained.

"Great, I haven't played Blitzball in ages! You okay if we go Namine?" Sora asked looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Namine smiled. "Yeah sure go have fun!"

"Great! See ya Namine!" Sora called as him and Tidus ran off somewhere.

"We're meeting up at 12:00 at the watering hole for lunch! Don't forget!" Selphie called after the boys.

Tidus waved and they heard a faint "Kay!" coming from their direction.

Selphie and Namine giggled. "Boys, huh?" Selphie commented.

"Yeah." Namine replied.

"Come on, let's go meet the other's!" Selphie suggested

Namine nodded.

She looked over at the moped and saw the toy swords, she shrugged and just decided they would be fine if she left them.

The two teen girls began walking, Selphie leading a little, it was silent for awhile and it started to bug Namine…

"So Namine, are you going to be in town long?" Selphie asked politely, smiling.

"I'm not sure, I'm staying with Sora right now…" Namine started but regretted it.

"REALLY? At his house!? Isn't his mom away right now?" Selphie asked surprised and suspicious.

"Well yeah she is…" Namine tried to explain but Selphie was not having it.

"Oh, you two better be behaving!" Selphie said shaking her finger at Namine playfully.

She giggled at Namine's flustered state. She soon stopped and sighed.

"So how's Sora taking the Riku, Kairi thing?" She suddenly asked.

Namine looked shocked to hear that she knew.

"Did you know the whole time?" Namine asked.

"No! I'd never do that to Sora, even if Kairi's my best friends. They would never have told me, I'm sort of a gossip queen." Selphie replied, laughing a bit about the "sort of" part of her gossip queen statement.

"No, Riku and Kairi went public the day after Sora found out, and by 'went public' I mean Kairi told me." Selphie explained. At least she was being honest.

"So anyway, how is he doing?"

"Okay I guess. I mean we all knew he liked her, a lot, but he is doing a lot better, and he could be feeling a lot worse, you know?" Namine replied shrugging.

Selphie nodded. "I bet a lot of Sora's feeling better has to do with you." She added smiling at Namine.

Namine became flustered again. "Well…me? I wouldn't…say…" Namine was cut off by a familiar voice calling to them.

"Selphie! Namine! Come one let's get started on another game!"

Namine looked over at the direction of the voice, and saw they were near the volleyball nets, and she saw Kairi waving.

"Sorry, coming!" Selphie called waving back. She turned back to Namine. "Come on, I'll introduce you to all the girls!" Selphie said and began jogging toward the other girls.

Namine began to jog to catch up too. She began to think about Selphie's previous statement.

'Sora, feeling better because of me?'

She smiled a little to herself.

"Nope, couldn't be me."

* * *

A/N: I guess this chapter was pretty good. I just finished chapter 11, and it's about 9 pages, so LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, I added every detail, and there is a lot of and I mean A LOT of fluff, from both Namine AND Sora! So keep looking forward to chapter 11, defiantly my favorite chapter so far. I think you guys will like it too! 

I was also think of changing the name cause Love Is A Strong Feeling was an idea I had for in the ending, but right now I'm not sure how this going to end. I had a few ideas for new titles like 'Highlight of My Summer' but I don't know if this is just going to end in summer, or 'Beat of My Heart' if you have a suggestion let me know in a review please!


	10. New Friends

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney.

I'm thinking about,  
Letting it out, I wanna give in,  
I wanna go out. Been looking around  
I've finally found, the rhythm of love,  
The feeling of sound, it's making a change,

The feeling is strange. It's coming right back.  
Right back in my range.  
Not worried about anything else,  
I'm waking up

To the beat of my, to the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart

-Beat Of My Heart By Hilary Duff

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

-Recap-

Selphie nodded. "I bet a lot of Sora's feeling better has to do with you." She added smiling at Namine.

Namine became flustered again. "Well…me? I wouldn't…say…" Namine was cut off by a familiar voice calling to them.

"Selphie! Namine! Come one let's get started on another game!"

Namine looked over at the direction of the voice, and saw they were near the volleyball nets, and she saw Kairi waving.

"Sorry, coming!" Selphie called waving back. She turned back to Namine. "Come on, I'll introduce you to all the girls!" Selphie said and began jogging toward the other girls.

Namine began to jog to catch up too. She began to think about Selphie's previous statement.

'Sora, feeling better because of me?'

She smiled a little to herself

"Nope, couldn't be me."

-End Recap-

Chapter 10: New Friends

When Namine reached the other girls she went straight to Kairi, when she noticed Selphie trying to gather the girls from warming up.

"We're cousins." She whispered quickly.

Kairi looked quizzical, and then made an 'oh' shape with her mouth and nodded.

"Okay everyone! This is my _cousin_ Namine, so everyone please be nice!" Kairi yelled.

Namine blushed a little when all eyes turned to her. She waved nervously as Kairi just smiled encouragingly.

"Hello Namine!"

Namine turned to the voice and came face to face with girl that looked a little older then her, she had light blonde hair that was in braided pig-tails, she was wearing a yellow tank-top, and jean shorts.

"I'm Penelo! It's nice to meet you!" she said smiling sweetly.

"I'm Ashelia. But you can call me Ashe. It's a pleasure nice to meet you."

Namine looked over at the next girl. She had shoulder length strawberry blonde. Namine couldn't help but notice the girl had fully developed in all the right places, and didn't seem to mind showing it, her attire was a hot pink bikini that had a sky blue belt on the bottoms. Namine couldn't help but be jealous, but there was something about her, she was hiding…something dark…and sad.

"Hey! I'm Jessie. It's nice to meet you!"

Namine looked at the last girl, who wasn't blonde, finally, but she had long brown/red hair that was in a high ponytail. She gave Namine a friendly grin, she seemed very charismatic and outgoing. Namine smiled at all of them.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Namine replied.

"Good now that that's over with, let's play some volleyball!" Selphie yelled jumping up and punching the air, earning peculiar looks in her direction from the group and passers-by.

She looked around laughing nervously, and coughed.

"Go team?" She whispered looking at her feet.

They couldn't hold it in anymore they all burst into laughter, and even though Selphie looked annoyed and embarrassed at first, she too gave into the laughter and fun of the situation, and they laughed even harder as passer-by's continued to stare. When they finally calmed down enough Jessie picked up a volleyball and handed it to Namine.

"You can choose your team first."

"I'm other captain!" Kairi yelled standing a little bit away from Namine.

Namine became flustered, for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, as her first choice was already gone.

"Umm..uh…" Namine started. "Penelo?" she finished unsure, saying the first name she remembered.

Penelo walked over smiling.

"Selphie." Kairi said quickly. The two girls high-fived each other.

"Jessie?" Namine said trying to remember the other names.

"Sweet!" Jessie said joining Namine and Penelo.

"Great come on Ashe!" Kairi said excited.

"Okay since Namine picked first we serve first!" Selphie said.

Namine tossed her the ball and they all got into their positions.

"Umm…I have to warn you guys, I don't think I'm very good at sports…" Namine said to Jessie and Penelo.

"That's okay, we can cover you, it's not that hard." Penelo encouraged.

"Yeah, if anything, just try and get the ball to us, we can handle the rest." Jessie added with a smile.

"Okay…" Namine replied mimicking Penelo's stance.

"Alright, ready?" Selphie asked from the other side of the net.

"Ready!" Everyone replied.

"Service!"

-Later-

Namine let out a sigh. She had abandoned her cover up long ago, not wanting to get it sweaty or dirty from the sand. They were on their 3rd match, Namine, Penelo, and Jessie won the 1st match, then Kairi, Selphie, and Ashe won the 2nd, so this was the tie breaker match, and Namine's team was down by 1 point and Kairi was serving for game point.

"Service."

Penelo bumped the ball to Jessie, and Jessie, set it to Namine.

"Namine!" Jessie yelled.

Namine tensed, and went for it.

She spiked the ball strait down over the net, and Selphie dived for it and missed.

Penelo and Jessie cheered and rushed over to high five Namine who was shocked.

"Alright Namine!" They cheered.

Namine blushed and walked over to the serving position.

"Alright come on Namine! You can do it!" Jessie said smiling at her.

She let out a sigh.

'Okay Namine, you can do it, it's just volleyball, come on, pull yourself together…'

Namine took another deep breath with her calming thoughts.

"Service!" She said, threw the ball into the air and hit it.

Kairi, barely hit the ball, risking it with a one handed bump, sliding down on her knees. Namine ran to her playing position.

"Got it!" Ashe yelled bumping the ball over the net.

"Mine!" Jessie yelled spiking the ball.

It landed right out of Kairi's reach.

"Yeah, come on Namine! Just one more serve!" Penelo cheered.

Namine took the ball, a little more confident this time and served the ball like before. But this time Kairi was ready and bumped it over to Selphie who bumped it over and…out.

"Game. Set. Match. We win!" Jessie cheered slapping hands with her teammates.

"Wow, and you thought you weren't good at sports Namine! You did great!" Kairi congratulated carrying the ball under her arm.

"You definitely did better than me." Selphie added.

"It was really close, I didn't think we were going to make it, especially with me serving! You guys were awesome really!" Namine said blushing from the compliments.

"Hey you guys that was a great game!"

The girls looked over and saw a group of familiar boys standing nearby. Namine blushed because there was now a group of dripping wet sweaty guys, half naked, watching their volleyball game.

"Oh, hey guys, how long have you been standing there?" Ashe asked being the first one to walk over.

"We started watching about when Kairi was serving…" Riku started.

"And then Namine returned it with that awesome spike!" Tidus finished mimicked Namine's spike.

The group chuckled at Tidus's poor mimicking.

"So this is Namine! Sora told us about you…" One of the boys said inspecting Namine.

"H..He did?" Namine asked becoming, once again, flustered.

"Well it was mainly Tidus…" Riku added with a smirk, knowing too well what was going to follow that statement.

Sure enough, he was right…

"Oh, it was, was it?" Selphie asked with a deathly glare turned to her boyfriend.

"No…no, I just said that I though she was kind of…cute…come on Selphie, you know there is only one girl for me!! And it's you!!! I swear!" Tidus stuttered out, scratching the back of his head.

"I better be Tidus, because if you so much as _glance _at another female besides me, I will hang you by your toes, over a pit of sharks. You understand me?" Selphie fumed, she could have never looked more serious, angry, deadly…or scary in her entire life.

The group of friends just laughed, too scared to do anything else.

"Okay, anyway, Namine let me introduce you to the guys!" Kairi said stepping up so she was in the middle. "You already know Sora, Riku, and Tidus. So… this is Wakka." she said pointing to the boy that had addressed Namine first. He grinned at her, she smiled politely back.

"Vaan…" Kairi continued gesturing to the blonde guy next to Wakka, he gave her a half smile. Namine continued to smile politely.

"And last but not least Biggs!" Kairi said grinning. Namine turned to the last guy. He had brown hair, and an arrogant air about him, but he kindly smiled at Namine, who returned the smile.

"Okay, now that's finished…let's go get some lunch!" Sora suggested while slipping his shirt back on, Riku and Tidus followed his actions as well.

Everyone agreed. Namine rushed over to get her stuff, and slipped on her cover up, not so embarrassed anymore, but just a little uncomfortable. She also put the messenger bag over her shoulder. She turned back and noticed everyone was waiting for her.

"Sorry, just needed to grab my stuff…" She stuttered out, embarrassed she made them all wait.

"No problem it's what friends are for!" Vaan said with a smile.

She smiled back and they all walked toward the beach café 'The Watering Hole'

Namine smiled to herself.

'More friends…'

* * *

A/N: Just so anyone isn't confused here are all the characters I used from the Final Fantasy games, and their descriptions, and just so everyone isn't confused about ages, I'm changing some of the ages for my story so, here they are… 

Sora: 16

Kairi:16

Namine:16

Riku:17

Wakka:17

Tidus:16

Selphie:16

Penelo: 16, blonde hair, blue eyes, from FF:XII

Jessie: 17, brown hair, amber eyes, from FF:VII

Biggs: 17, brown hair, brown eyes, from FF:VII

Vann: 16, blonde hair. Blue eyes, from FF:XII

Ashelia (Ashe): 18, blonde hair, blue eyes, from FF:XII

Okay, so no one is confused right? I know Biggs and Jessie are dead, and some of these people are way younger than they actually are, but bear with me here and just pretend, I'd rather use FF characters than make 6 OC's. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	11. The Sound of Waves Hitting The Shore

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney.

Handsome, Tender, Soft  
Why do you look right through me,  
Thinking "No".  
I can't deny my feelings,  
Growing strong.  
I try to keep believing,  
Dreaming on.  
And every time I see you,  
I crave more.  
I wanna pull you

Closer, closer  
Closer, closer.

-Malchik Gay by t.A.T.u

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

-Recap-

"Okay, now that's finished…let's go get some lunch!" Sora suggested while slipping his shirt back on, Riku and Tidus followed his actions as well.

Everyone agreed. Namine rushed over to get her stuff, and slipped on her cover up, not so embarrassed anymore, but just a little uncomfortable. She also put the messenger bag over her shoulder. She turned back and noticed everyone was waiting for her.

"Sorry, just needed to grab my stuff…" She stuttered out, embarrassed she made them all wait.

"No problem it's what friends are for!" Vaan said with a smile.

She smiled back and they all walked toward the beach café 'The Watering Hole'

Namine smiled to herself.

'More friends…'

-End Recap-

Chapter 11: The Sound of Waves Hitting The Shore

The group of teenagers were all sitting at two picnic tables, the boys had pushed them together so everyone could sit together. Everyone had already gotten their food, Riku, Sora, and Tidus had paid for Kairi, Namine, and Selphie, Riku and Sora willingly, Tidus was forced…if he wanted to live anyway.

Namine was sitting between Penelo and Sora, across from Kairi, who was of course next to Riku. Namine was nervous Sora might have been upset, they certainly weren't quiet about their relationship, just the usual PDA, hand holding, glancing at each other (constantly), then giggling if they glanced at each other at the same time, it was nearly enough to make Namine sick.

But Sora seemed to be okay, he just stuck with whatever the main conversation topic was, but Namine just couldn't help glancing at him to make sure he was okay, he didn't seem to notice though.

"So Namine, what brings you to Destiny Island?" Vaan asked, with his mouth full, earning a pinch from Penelo.

"Well, since Kairi's my cousin, I'm visiting for awhile." Namine replied giggling at Vaan rubbing his arm.

Riku gave a questioning look, but Kairi gave him a _'I'll tell you later' _look.

"I thought you were staying at Sora's?" Selphie said smiling.

Everyone turned to the two.

Namine turned a color that would make a tomato jealous.

"Y-You…d-didn't let me finish…I fainted the other day…so Sora was taking care of me…at his house." Namine said.

"Oh…good for you Sora!" Selphie replied.

Everyone shrugged the situation off, which both Namine and Sora were thankful for.

"How long will you be staying?" Biggs asked.

Namine shrugged. "I'm not sure, probably just the summer, maybe longer." She replied.

"Well, that's good, we'll get to see you around!" Jessie said smiling at her.

"So who's staying for the bonfire tonight?" Selphie asked.

Namine turned to Sora. "Bonfire?" She asked quietly with a questioning look.

"It's like a party, with a big fire in the middle where you make hot dogs and s'mores. There is music and dancing sometimes. The college kids have one once a week, and they let us come. Do you want to go?" Sora asked politely, but Namine could tell he wanted to go.

"Sure if you want to." She replied smiling back, it sounded fun anyway. Everyone replied they were going.

"Good it should be fun then!" Kairi said.

Everyone agreed and went back to their food, with little comments here and there. When everyone was done they all sat looking around.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Ashe finally asked.

"Well I kind of wanted to go swimming…" Selphie said.

"Yeah, but we were just playing Blitzball." Tidus interrupted, earning a jab in the ribs from his girlfriend.

"Well I wouldn't mind swimming, anyone else?" Wakka said.

"Sure, Biggs?" Jessie asked turning to her closest guy friend.

"Yeah, why not." He replied indifferent.

Selphie pouted as Tidus refused to go, so she just stayed there.

"Well Kairi and I were going to go to the boardwalk for a while, to play games, if anyone wanted to join us." Riku put in. Kairi glanced at Namine and Sora.

"Well actually, Namine and I were planning on doing something." Sora said, not realizing until after he said it, how 'suggestive' it sounded.

"Oh…something, eh?" Vaan said with a snicker, earning a glare from Penelo, and a hushed "Be nice."

"Would this something happen to be a, 'private', something?" Tidus asked suggestively, earning another jab from Selphie. Though you could see both of the reprimanding girls were kind of amused at how Sora said it. Everyone was, they were all kind of snickering or smiling, except Namine and Sora themselves. They were both blushing, Namine more so than Sora.

"No, it's not like that." Sora finally said crossing his arms and turning his head, sulking, adding a muttered "Perverts."

"Well anyway…I was planning on going shopping at the mall down the street, anyone want to come?" Ashe asked.

"Sure." Penelo shrugged.

"Hey can I come?" Selphie asked Ashe. Tidus's eyes went wide and he started mouthing 'No.' But Ashe ignored him.

"Sure, if you want!" She replied with a smile.

"Great! Tidus you'll come too right?" Selphie asked sweetly, but you could tell it was more of a statement, or command, than a question, because really he had no choice, whatsoever.

"Sure…" He groaned rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry Tidus, you'll have company…" Penelo said, everyone turned to her, but she just smirked. "Vaan will be joining us." she finished.

"I will?!?" Vaan asked his eyes becoming wide.

Penelo turned to him with a sweet smile, but her eyes were on fire, demanding she'd be listened to. "Yes, you will!" She replied.

Vaan and Tidus sighed, rolling their eyes and they both muttered "Women." at the same time.

Biggs snapped his wrist making a cracking noise, the international sign for "whipped", causing everyone but Vaan and Tidus to laugh, but Selphie and Penelo just shared knowing smiles.

"Okay so we'll all meet up at the bonfire later around…6 o'clock?" Jessie asked checking her watch.

Everyone agreed and split up to their activities.

* * *

-With Sora and Namine- 

Sora had lead Namine for about 5 minutes into some brush, and a small forest away from the beach, not too far, you could still hear the ocean, but there was no one around.

"Sora, where are we going?" She finally asked.

"It's not too far now. It's a training spot that Riku and I found a long time ago, we used to spar there all the time, and it's where we train Kairi sometimes." Sora said, trying to hide how hard it was to bring up memories like that. But Namine caught the sadness in his tone, even though it was very little, it was there, and she stayed quiet the rest of the time.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of silence the two reached a circular clearing, ringed with trees and bushes. Namine looked around, it seemed nice, quiet, and peaceful, with the distant sound of waves hitting the shore, and sea gulls. Namine sighed taking it in. After a moment she took off her messenger bag and set it near a tree, waiting for Sora's instruction.

"Okay Namine, first I'm going to teach you how to defend, then a little offense, and we'll see where it goes from there. Okay?" Sora said handing her one of the toy swords.

Namine took it and nodded. "You're the teacher." She replied smiling.

Sora smiled back.

"Okay show me a defensive stance." Sora said holding his toy sword loosely.

Namine thought for a moment, then tried to mimic one of Sora's stances, serious face and all, failing miserably, but Sora didn't laugh, which she was thankful for.

He walked over and studied her closely. He put his sword under his arm, then he stepped behind her.

He reached around her and pushed her elbows up. "Keep your arms higher..."

Then he put his hands on hers, which caused her to blush, "And keep your hands closer together." He said pushing her hands together.

Namine felt so dizzy, she could have fainted. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, his arms around her, the warmth of his body on her back, his smell that was like the smell of the beautiful ocean nearby, and his hands, though they have been through many battles, were soft and gentle. Everything felt so good and so…right. Namine relished the moment, though only a moment it was, because then he stepped away he walked around in front of her. Namine instantly missed his warmth.

"But besides that, that's pretty good." Sora said, snapping her out of her trance completely.

She cleared her throat. "Thanks." she said with a smile.

"Okay, I'm going to come at you, and I want you to try and block." Sora said backing up.

"Okay." Namine replied remaining in her stance.

This continued for a little while longer.

* * *

-One Hour Later- 

Sora was breathing a little heavily, fighting is one thing, but teaching someone how to fight is another. Especially for an hour. But he didn't mind if it was for Namine, if she could learn to somewhat protect herself, his promise to keep her safe would be easier to keep.

Even though he liked playing the role of the hero, it was tiring sometimes. But it was his duty, and he had grown to accept that, and vowed to always protect his friends, even if it meant dying in the process, he was ready to make that decision, without a second thought, he always said he would rather die doing what's right, then live with knowing he didn't do anything. He let an exhausted sigh escape him.

"Okay Namine, I think that's good for today, maybe we could do an hour everyday? If we do, you'll be an expert in no time." Sora said encouragingly wiping sweat from his forehead.

He set his sword down near the tree Namine's bag was by, he went to the center of the circle and laid down in the grass, his hands behind his head as he stared at the sky.

Namine smiled, panting a little herself. "Thanks Sora, but you don't have to. It's summer you should be relaxing, I wouldn't want to interfere with anything you might have planned. Actually I was thinking about getting a job, saving up some money to get a hotel room, figure out a way to reconnect with Kairi. You know…" She said all the while putting her sword by his and picking up her bag.

"No!" Sora interrupted. He was sitting up now facing her with a panicked look on his face.

Namine was holding her bag looking at him quizzically. He blushed a little, but he laid back down again, his hands still behind his head, to try and suppress the growing blush.

"I don't mind teaching you. It's only a little. And trust me I have absolutely nothing planned this summer, you were actually the highlight of it so far. Plus, my mom would never, ever, have you living at a hotel by yourself, I could picture the conversation now… "A 16 year-old girl! All by herself, in a town she barely knows, in a hotel room! Nope not happening, nah ah, no, I'd rather spoon feed a pit-bull then alow that to happen."…She'd have a fit." Sora said, laughing a little at an attempt at his mom's voice.

Namine laughed too as she came over and sat Indian style near him, with her bag in her lap.

"Besides Namine, if it's alright with you, I'd like you to stay with me…and my mom. I'd like the extra company at home anyway. It could be fun. I want you to stay, you're my friend now." Sora said looking over at her, he nearly choked at what he saw.

The way the sun was peeking in through the trees, landing on her milky skin, and the light rosy color brushing her cheeks, because of the work out, gave her a natural glowing look. The wind blowing her soft blonde strands of hair, that now stuck to her face because of the sweat…which caused her to gracefully lift her soft hand to gently brush her hair behind her ear, and the way her bright blue eyes stuck out in all the greenery that surrounded her. Sora stared in awe at the beauty of it all.

That made him think back to earlier times, when she was hugging him, when they were on the moped and she had her arms around his waist, and just a little while ago, when he was helping her with her stance, he realized now that it felt good when her body was near his.

'It felt really good…'

His eyes widened and he shook his head turning away from Namine.

'What am I thinking! Namine is my friend! Stupid teenage hormones.'

"Sora are you okay?" Namine asked concerned.

He turned back to her, and smiled reassuringly.

"Fine why?" Sora lied through his teeth.

Namine shook her head and smiled. "So what should we do now?" Namine asked.

"Well, I kind of just want to stay here and relax until the bonfire. Actually I have a few questions to ask you, if that's okay." Sora replied looking at the sky.

Namine opened the messenger bag. "Fine with me, shoot." She said taking out the sketchbook and pencils.

"When you were telling me about the stuff in Castle Oblivion, you said you gave me fake memories of you…" Sora began.

Namine flipped to a clean page and glanced up at Sora. "Yes." She replied studying him

'I could draw him, just like this, peaceful, quiet, in a beautiful place. Perfect.'

She began sketching her picture. Sora continued.

"Well I was wondering…when you first told me, how did I react?" He finished.

Namine paused glancing up at him again then looked back down and continued.

"Well, after I said, we were never friends before, and that it was our first time meeting, you said 'you were never anything more than that either…' and I told you about how lonely I had been, and that I was so sorry, and I started crying, and you said please don't cry and that you weren't happy about me messing around with your memories, but you also said that the fake memories I gave you felt right, like your promise to protect me." Namine replied still concentrating on her picture.

"Wow, I'm glad you remembered all that." Sora said looking at her.

Namine glanced up and giggled a little.

"What?" Sora asked worried his hair was messed up, or worse, a bug. "What something wrong with my hair?!?" He started patting his hair down immediately.

"Sora! You were the first person to forgive me, and to comfort me… I could never forget what happened." Namine said with amusement in her eyes.

"Oh." Sora said blushing at his overreaction.

'Jeez, I'm blushing almost as much as she is! Calm down Sora, be a man!'

Namine just laughed, Sora smiled at being able to make her laugh, but he was still embarrassed. Namine calmed sown after a moment.

"I'm sorry." She said giggling lightly still.

"For what?"

"Laughing." Namine replied going back to her drawing.

"Don't be. Laughing is one of the few beautiful things in this universe, I think people should laugh more often. And yours is very pretty by the way." Sora said, still flushed of embarrassment, so he wasn't facing her.

Namine glanced up. "Thank you." she said quietly, but she knew he heard her.

"Well it's true…"

"No I mean for everything. For forgiving me, for comforting me, for wanting me to stay here, for being my friend. Everything." Namine exclaimed.

She smiled at him. He looked at her again and smiled too.

"You're welcome, and vise versa. You did a lot for me in just these past few days, I really appreciate it." Sora replied.

"Well then, you're welcome too." Namine said turning back to her drawing.

The two fell into the comfortable silence of their own thoughts Sora wasn't sure about what that one statement meant.

'I said 'You were never anything more than that either.' does that mean I started liking her…the way I like Kairi?'

He sighed, but didn't say anything. The two were quiet, just listening to the sound of an occasional bird, a pencil touching paper, and each other's soft breathing, relishing each other's company for what it was, and it was right.

* * *

A/N: Wow that sounds like a good ending…but it's NOT I swear, this story has a while to go. Oh my gosh that is the longest chapter I have ever written, on anything! I'm sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes I didn't catch while checking it, I'm really tired. So many adjectives went into this chapter! I included every stinking detail, I hope you guys liked the change, because I am not sure if it will happen again anytime soon. So maybe that's a good thing for some people that think it's too long. Well I do hope you liked this chapter, please review. Love you guys! 


	12. Angels

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney, except I own the character Hikari, not the name, the character!

I'm in a car underwater with time to kill,

Thinking back I forgot to tell you this  
I didn't care that you left and abandoned me,

What hurts more is i would still die for you.

Leave it up to me. to burden you again.  
This ones not your fault. Please forgive me

-Car Underwater By Armor For Sleep

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

-Recap-

"No I mean for everything. For forgiving me, for comforting me, for wanting me to stay here, for being my friend. Everything." Namine exclaimed.

She smiled at him. He looked at her again and smiled too.

"You're welcome, and vise versa. You did a lot for me in just these past few days, I really appreciate it." Sora replied.

"Well then, you're welcome too." Namine said turning back to her drawing.

Then the two fell into a comfortable silence, just listening the sound of an occasional bird, a pencil touching paper, and each other's soft breathing, relishing each other's company for what it was, and it was right.

-End Recap-

Chapter 12: Angels

Namine sighed after adding the finishing touches to her picture. She held it out in front of her and scrutinized it, before smiling in satisfaction.

It showed Sora laying on the grass covered ground, surrounded by trees, staring at the sky, just lost in his own thoughts. She signed her name and date at the bottom right corner.

"Hey Sora, I finished my picture." Namine said happily, not looking up from the sketch book. "Sora?"

She finally glanced up when she got no response, and she smiled. Sora had fallen asleep. She laughed at how this was so much like the Titanic incident.

"You're always so tired! Do you ever sleep?" Namine questioned the unconscious boy.

She smiled to herself. She didn't mind him sleeping, he looked angelic, all he needed was wings and a halo, and he would be perfect.

'Yes. My angel…my savior.'

She thought happily. It was true. He had saved her, he saved many people, he had to be heaven sent, he just had to be…

She sighed with disappointment at the thought of waking him up.

The thought of disappointment left her when she saw him stirring and mumbling. She couldn't hear what he was saying, and expected him to open his eyes, but he didn't. He settled back down, still mumbling quietly.

Namine decided to take her chances and check on him. She gently closed the sketchbook, setting it quietly on the soft grass next to her. She propped her self up on her knees, then leaned forward on her hands and crawled quickly but quietly to Sora's sleeping form.

There hadn't been that much space between them so she arrived quickly. She sat up on her knees, balancing on her heels. She tucked her hair behind her ear, before slowly leaning down to try and hear what the boy was mumbling about.

At first, all she heard was whimpering. The sound frightened her, never hearing such a weak sound coming from him, but then he said something, or was trying to say something. She leaned closer determined to hear what he was saying, not a second later she heard him say a something, clear as crystal as if he were awake.

"Kairi…why?" He said desperately.

Namine was stunned, she nearly pulled away, but was tempted to stay when he said something else.

"Why did you do this to me…I loved you…no…I still love you…" He continued, less coherent than before.

That was all Namine could take. She pulled back, stunned and hurt by the words. She knew she shouldn't have been, but she was, she couldn't help it. Here was her angel, dreaming about the girl that tore his chest open, and ripped out his still beating heart. It made her sick that one girl could bring down the strongest person she knew.

She slowly retreated back to her sketch book and opened to a clean page. She felt the hot tears brimming in her eyes, she wiped them away refusing to let them fall, as she began sketching a new picture. She pressed the pencils against the paper angrily, breaking a couple, but she didn't care, she kept going, fighting tears the whole time.

When she was finished, Sora was still sleeping, more restful than before, and no longer mumbling. She looked at her newest picture. It was of Sora. He was in his final form, Oblivion and Oathkeeper crossed in an X floating behind him, but that wasn't all. He also had two feathery wings spreading from his back, one was black, the other white. Also a band of gold was floating just above his head, a halo.

He looked calm, his arms crossed over his chest, as if in a defiant way, his mouth was curved into a smirk, and his eyes held amusement, as if he had just tricked his enemy into defeat and was now basking in his victory. Namine made it as perfect as she could, making every detail in his outfit match. But their was one thing she added, that you could have missed if you didn't study it closely. In his left hand, was a star charm. Her charm.

Namine couldn't hold it in anymore, and she let the hot tears she had been holding in for at least an hour, slip down her face, leaving red trails as they slipped down her chin and dripped onto the paper. She closed the sketchbook before she could ruin the picture, and put everything in the blue messenger bag, silently crying the whole time.

She hugged the bag to her chest, then let a quiet sob escape her. She buried her face into the bag, trying to muffle the sobs that one by one racked her petite body. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, the bag in between her face and knees, she cried for a good 5 minutes.

Namine thought angrily. 

The anger unlocked new emotions that greatly overwhelmed Namine. With anger came hate, jealousy, greed, envy…along with others.

She quickly wiped her tears away.

'I refuse to cry because of him anymore.'

"I refuse." She whispered to herself.

She slowly picked up her head and looked over at the sleeping form of Sora. She turned away before she felt new tears well up. She scooted back and leaned against a nearby tree, turning her whole body so no part of her was facing Sora. She moved her legs into a more comfortable position, and hugged the messenger bag close to her chest. She was surprised at how tired she was from crying.

'I have to be his friend, I have to be strong for him, I have to help him…'

The thoughts became a mantra for her as she repeated them over and over again in her head. The last thing she did before she drifted off into sleep was glance at Sora who was still sleeping, unaware that today, Pandora's Box was released upon Namine, and it was all his fault.

* * *

-Sora's Dream-

_Sora awoke looking around. He was on the beach, by himself. He was laying in the warm soft sand. He sat up, shaking the sand from his hair. He stood up to look around and find out where everyone was. He was about to call out to Namine when he heard a sound nearby._

_He looked over at a group of tree's and saw Riku and Kairi. They were kissing passionately. He knew he shouldn't have, it was obviously a private moment, but he couldn't help himself. He walked over and watched the scene unfold._

_Kairi had her hands around his neck, entangled in his long silver hair, his hands were on the small of her back, holding her body close to his. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. Sora felt a wave of nausea, and turned away. The couple broke the kiss after awhile._

_"Come on Riku, let's get out of here, we'll run away, just the two of us! Forget Sora." Kairi said, still panting from the intense kissing, but grinning._

_"Yeah, I never liked him anyway, let's go right now." Riku replied, also panting and grinning._

_Sora's eyes widened with panic when they started walking away from him. Without thinking he ran after them._

_"Wait you guys!" He said reaching his hand out._

_The couple turned around to face him, the grins disappeared, turning into ugly snarls, and their eyes narrowed in matching glares._

_"What do you want?" Kairi hissed out."Yeah, Sora, we were just leaving, what could you possibly want?" Riku asked, spitting Sora's name like it left a dreadful taste in his mouth._

_"But…you guys are my friends, how could you do this to me? Riku, you're like a brother to me…" Sora said, pleading with them._

_"Like a brother?" Riku said distastefully. "I'd be ashamed to be your brother, you're pathetic." He finished laughing mockingly at him._

_Sora fought back tears. He turned to Kairi. "Kairi…why?" He asked._

_"Why? Why what, you dimwit?" Kairi asked smirking when he grimaced at the words._

_"Why did you do this to me…I loved you…no…I still love you…" Sora said, quietly, too hurt by their words to talk any louder._

_Kairi laughed. "You love me? Well, Riku's right, you are pathetic. You're pitiful, you were watching me and Riku kiss, you're disgusting, I could never love you. Come on Riku, let's leave him to wallow in self pity." Kairi replied, every word dripping with icy hate. _

_The couple walked out of his site hand in hand. He felt numb again, then everything started getting smaller, farther away, and he realized he was falling, falling into the darkness, but he didn't care. _

_He started hearing a voice. It was nothing like his best friends' icy cold voices he just heard. No…it was soft, gentle, warm, and familiar, but not familiar at the same time. _

_"Don't worry, don't be sad. Things will turn out fine." The voice said._

_Sora wanted to argue, say anything at all that would disagree with what the voice just said, but he couldn't. His mouth wouldn't open to say anything, but he didn't panic. Instead, he just felt more relaxed. _

_The rate at which he was falling slowed rapidly, until he wasn't really falling, he was floating. The voice didn't say anything more, but it started humming a soothing melody,_

_that caused Sora to relax even more, he closed his eyes listening to the voice. _

_Suddenly there was a white light and Sora felt himself laying in soft grass, his head was laying on something else though, something more comfortable than the ground. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around. _

_He was in a clearing of the greenest grass he'd ever seen, surrounded by blossoming sakura trees, it was sunny, and the sky was a pretty light blue, with no clouds in sight. He finally looked up but closed his eyes immediately, wincing at the blinding light. Suddenly the humming stopped, and was exchanged for a giggle. _

_"Where am I, who are you?" Sora asked, getting slightly panicked again when he realized his head was in someone's lap._

_"My apologies Sora. I cannot reveal my identity to you yet, it's against the rules. But I am an angel, your angel. There is no need to worry, just relax." The voice from before said._

_"An angel? Does that mean I'm dead?" Sora asked, he heard another giggle and felt a soft hand on his cheek, he instantly calmed down and leaned into the hand's touch. _

_"No silly. This is your dream realm, a place where you can find peace and serenity, it is the only place where people can interact with their guardian angels." The voice replied softly, stroking his cheek._

_"Guardian angels? Dream realms? This is confusing, and unfamiliar, but I feel like I know you, or I knew you a long time ago…" Sora said letting his sentence drift off as he closed his eyes._

_"That's no surprise. Guardian Angels reflect who their human cares for the most, but it seems, the person you care about most, is undecided. That is why I cannot reveal myself to you yet, because I am not even sure who I am, that is why I came to see you, because you obviously need someone to talk to, and I need an identity. But for the time being, you may call me Hikari. And of course you are confused, it is confusing because it is new, new things always seem confusing, but with time, you figure them out, this situation is the same." The voice, Hikari said._

_"Hikari…" Was all Sora said. _

_"I will be in your dreams, whenever you need me, find a comfortable spot, and sleep." Hikari said._

_"Okay…" Sora mumbled._

_Hikari giggled. "I'm going to enjoy seeing you Sora, but now it is time for you to wake up, okay?" _

_"But I don't want to." Sora mumbled, he said it like a 2 year old refusing to take a bath._

_Hikari did not say anything, but started humming the same song again._

_Sora also heard something else…a harp? But he didn't have time to dwell on it, because it started getting softer, and sounded farther away. He tried to call out to Hikari, his mouth opened, but no sound came out. _

_He opened his eyes and looked around. He was back in the clearing he fell asleep in._

-End Sora's Dream-

* * *

Sora sat up and stretched his arms and yawned, then he rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes.

'What a weird dream…well it was better than the usual nightmares of Kairi and Riku…the second half anyway. I wonder if I'll talk to Hikari tonight.'

Sora shrugged the thought off, and looked around for Namine.

He saw her leaning against a tree sleeping, hugging the blue bag to her chest.

'I wonder if Namine is the one I care about most…but Kairi…'

Sora let his thoughts wander, he looked at the sky. It was pink, orange, and blue, which meant it was probably sunset…

"Shoot! We're supposed to be at the bonfire!" Sora said out loud, causing Namine to stir.

"Namine?" Sora asked looking over at her. He crawled over to the sleeping girl, he put a hand on her shoulder and carefully shook her. "Namine." He said again. "It's time to go to the bonfire."

Namine slowly opened her eyes, she put a hand over her yawning mouth, before looking at Sora with drowsy eyes.

"What did you say Sora?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I said, it's time to go to the bonfire, everyone is probably looking for us." Sora repeated standing up, offering a hand to help Namine up.

She put the messenger bag on her shoulder, and ran her fingers through her hair. She began to think about the promise she made to herself before she fell asleep and the strange, yet comforting dream she just had...

She looked up, and saw Sora's extended hand. She was confused for a moment, but only a moment, before taking it and standing up.

Then the two started walking back to the beach, neither realizing they were still holding hands.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took longer for me to upload this one. I was at my friends house 2 nights then I went to another friend's house so I just got home today. 

I know, a little angst there, but a little fluff right at the end to make up for it! This chapter was kind of long too, I hope you guys are enjoying these long chapters! Tell me what you guys think of Hikari, I made her up to bring some more of my creativity into the story, and add to the romance that should be happening soon…maybe. But I promise she won't interfere with the Namine/Sora pairing. That job belongs to my other OC coming up soon…dun dun dun!!!!

Also Namine didn't have the same dream as Sora, hers was completely different and it will be seen in the next chapter!

And incase anyone was wondering, the song Hikari was humming and playing on the harp was Dearly Beloved…love that song it's so relaxing. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I love you guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	13. The Bonfire Part One: Namine's Dream

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney, except I own the character Hikari, not the name, the character!

In the arms of the angel

Fly away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here.

-Angel By Lorrie Morgan

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

-Recap-

Namine slowly opened her eyes, she put a hand over her yawning mouth, before looking at Sora with drowsy eyes.

"What did you say Sora?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I said, it's time to go to the bonfire, everyone is probably looking for us." Sora repeated standing up, offering a hand to help Namine up.

She put the messenger bag on her shoulder, and ran her fingers through her hair. She began to think about the promise she made to herself before she fell asleep and the strange, yet comforting dream she just had...

She looked up, and saw Sora's extended hand. She was confused for a moment, but only a moment, before taking it and standing up.

Then the two started walking back to the beach, neither realizing they were still holding hands.

-End Recap-

Chapter 13: The Bonfire Part One: Namine's Dream

Sora and Namine were approaching the beach where they could already see people gathering around a large fire, some sitting, others dancing because of the loud music playing.

Namine had fully woken up by now, and now realized Sora was holding her hand, even if it was just to pull her along, he was still holding her hand, and she couldn't lie, it felt good. She suppressed a creeping blush.

'Relax Namine, he still likes Kairi. He's just doing it to pull you along with him so you don't get separated…but it feels so soft and warm…ah! Bad Namine…'

She mentally berated herself, not noticing Sora had stopped, causing her to run into his back. She would have fallen down if he wasn't holding her hand. She blushed when he turned around with a worried face.

"You okay?" He asked, dropping her hand to face her completely.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just wasn't watching. Sorry, my fault." She replied, looking at her feet.

Sora shrugged and kept looking around.

"Look, there are the guys, come on." He said, taking her hand again to lead her through the crowd of people.

Namine followed closely, trying to forget about the hand holding. When they reached the others, no one noticed they were holding hands, and Sora never let go, so neither did Namine.

"Hey! We were just going to come look for you! Where have you been?" Selphie asked swaying her hips a little to the music while holding a drink.

"We fell asleep in the woods." Sora said shrugging, finally dropping Namine's hand.

Namine missed the warm feeling, but she knew he couldn't hold her hand in front of people, they would think they were together.

'Who cares what they think…'

She mentally scoffed. Then she shook her head clearing her mind of things like that.

'It's not going to happen…'

"You fell asleep in the woods?" Ashe asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sora replied, taking a drink Kairi offered him.

"Together?" Riku asked, handing Namine a drink as well.

"Yes." Namine replied taking a sip of the fruity drink.

"Alone?" Tidus asked, a little more suggestively than the others.

Namine and Sora finally realized what they were getting at and blushed.

"Nothing happened!" They exclaimed in unison.

Everyone, but Sora and Namine themselves, laughed.

"We never said anything happened." Kairi said giggling.

Their blushes deepened in color.

"Hey, forget about that! Let's go par-tay!" Selphie said setting her drink on the nearby table. She grabbed Tidus's hand and led him onto the dance floor. Everyone shrugged and followed them to the dance floor, except for Namine and Sora, who were still getting over their embarrassment.

Namine twiddled her thumbs around her cup nervously. She had never danced before…except in that dream she just had…

Sora cleared his throat. "So um…Namine, would you like to…uh…um…ya know….dance?" Sora asked nervously.

Namine blushed again. "Umm…sure…one second…" She said setting her drink down on the table, and taking the messenger bag off of her shoulder. She set it on the ground under the table.

She turned back to Sora, who had set his drink down too. "I'm not really sure how to dance though…" She trailed off.

"Well…that's okay…because I know I suck." Sora replied grinning reassuringly at her.

Namine smiled in return, and let him lead her to the dance floor.

They stood in the dance floor, just trying to copy whatever people around them were doing, and after awhile they got comfortable and started dancing however they wanted to.

Once and awhile Sora would do something like 'The Cabbage Patch' or 'The Robot' causing Namine to laugh.

After a few songs, a slow song came on. Namine looked around and noticed people pair up, or leave the dance floor. She looked over and saw Riku and Kairi. Kairi had her arms wrapped around Riku's neck, her head resting on his shoulder, and he had his hands positioned on her waist, his chin resting on her head. They looked comfortable in each other's embrace. They made a good couple.

Namine sighed and was about to leave the floor, but someone grabbed her hand. She turned her head back and saw Sora loosely holding her hand and blushing a little.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, grinning.

Namine smiled and nodded. She turned fully around and stepped closer to him. Not sure what to do she looked at him expectantly. "What now?" She whispered

He blushed again and took her hands in his.

"You just put your hands here…" He instructed while putting her hands on his shoulders. "And I put mine their.." He continued sliding his hands down to her waist, causing her to shiver slightly, but he didn't notice. "Then, we just kind of…" He trailed off swaying slightly.

"Sway?" Namine put in following his actions.

Sora smiled, and gave a slight nod. They continued to dance.

'This is so much like that dream…'

Namine let her thoughts trail off, she glanced at Sora a few times, until he caught her eyes with his. They stared at each other for a moment, before Namine glanced away, a small red tint graced her cheeks, Sora grinned at her.

'She looks cute when she does that, I wonder why she blushes so much…is it because she's close to me?'

He thought, pulling her a little closer, to see what reaction he would get. Namine's blush grew when she noted the change in position. He just smiled at her.

'I knew it…but…why would she? Does she…like me?'

He looked at her and they caught each other's eyes again and this time she didn't look away. She smiled nervously at him.

'But the real question is…do I like her?'

Just then the song ended and a fast song came on, and everyone around them split back up to dance separately. Sora pulled back with a sigh. He looked around then back at Namine. She slid her arms from his shoulders, and he took his from her waist.

It was a little awkward, and quiet. Sora got an idea and grinned evilly in his mind.

"Namine are you okay? Your face is really red…" He exclaimed putting his hand on her forehead.

Namine took a sharp breath, his hands felt cool against her head. She wanted to lean onto his touch, but decided against it

"Yeah…I'm fine, I think I'm just going to go sit down…" She replied walking over to the table with the drinks on it.

Sora sighed. "I probably shouldn't have done that." He muttered to himself under his breath.

'Do I like her as more than a friend? Do I still love Kairi?'

He mused walking off of the dance floor in a different direction.

Namine picked up the messenger bag and walked off toward a different part of the beach. She walked far enough so that she could still see people from the bonfire, but it was more private. She sat in the sand with a sigh.

she groaned in frustration and closed her eyes. 

She began thinking about the dream she had when she fell asleep in the forest with Sora.

_

* * *

-Flashback-Namine's Dream-_

_Namine opened her eyes, looking around she realized she was on a balcony, overlooking a beach. It was a full moon and stars were shimmering above. _

_She looked down at herself, she was wearing a strapless dress, it was a sky blue with flower patterns in darker blue and pearly white colors on it. The right side went down to her knee, the left side of the dress ended below her hip, and the dress had cascading ruffles on it. It was very pretty. (A/N: See the note at the end of the chapter) She also wore white shoes that looked like ballet slippers, there were even ribbons that tied up to her knees._

_She wondered where she was, and why she was dressed so elegantly. _

_"Namine?" _

_She heard a familiar soft voice. She turned around to see who it was…but it couldn't be…_

_"Roxas? What are you doing here?" She asked mesmerized that her friend was here, and wearing a tuxedo…_

_"Well that's a wonderful greeting to give your best friend!" Roxas replied rolling his eyes with a playful grin._

_Namine smiled and ran over to hug him. He excepted the hug wrapping his arms around her._

_"I missed you!" She whispered into his shoulder._

_"I missed you too, come on, why don't we go inside?" Roxas suggested._

_Namine pulled back, but was still in his arms. "Inside?" She asked._

_He gestured with his head in the direction of the glass French doors. Namine nodded pulling back, but taking hold of his hand. He gently pulled her inside through the doors. They entered a large room. It looked like a ballroom, it even had a giant chandelier in the center of the ceiling. Namine looked around the room mesmerized._

_"Where are we?" She asked. _

_Roxas shrugged. "I don't know…your dream." He replied._

_Namine blushed a little. _

_"Don't worry. I'm not imaginary…I just discovered a way to talk you now, like we used to, when Kairi and Sora were sleeping. But now that you left I had to wait until Sora shared a closer connection to you, as a somebody, until I could talk to you. Now we can talk! But only when both of you are asleep." Roxas explained._

_He tugged her to the middle of the dance floor. Then music started playing. _

_Namine was shocked when Roxas pulled her closer to him, the hand she was holding in the air, about shoulder height, the other wrapped around her waist. _

_"Put your hand on my shoulder." He instructed politely._

_Namine did as he told. "Roxas, what are we doing?" She questioned._

_He chuckled lightly. "Waltzing." He replied amused. "Just follow me okay?"_

_Namine nodded. He began stepping forward, she stepped back, and soon they were dancing. After she got used to it, she got more comfortable, actually enjoying it._

_"Roxas…what's going on?" _

_"Well…" He began. "I have a theory…that I'd like to share with you…" He continued, spinning her._

_"A theory about what?" Namine asked._

_"Why you were separated from Kairi." He replied smiling._

_"Okay, what is it?"_

_"Well, I think, that you've always had pieces of a heart, but not a full heart, until now."_

_"How could I become part of Kairi, if I had a heart?" Namine asked. _

_"Pieces of a heart. Kairi's heart to be exact." He corrected._

_Namine was thoughtful for a moment. "Okay explain." She said._

_"Well, I think that when Sora became a heartless…when I was made, and Kairi got her heart back, you got part of Kairi's heart. It just took a while for you to grow your own full heart…you had to make friends and memories…because those are the things that make a heart." He paused, spinning Namine._

_"I believe that when you met Sora, and made your own memories of him, not just Kairi's memories, the part of Kairi's heart you had, started to piece the memories together to make your own heart. So when your heart was completed, you were no longer a nobody, and you and Kairi got separated… I'm not sure of anything…it's just a theory I got when I was going through Sora's memories." He finished._

_Namine was silent. "That kind of makes sense, I thought the exact same thing, when I was first separated, but…there is still a few questions I have, that I should find the answers to…" She said after a moment._

_Roxas sighed. "Namine…don't go hunting for the answers! You have friends, and your own heart, you should be happily enjoying them, not questioning them. You have Sora, Kairi, even Riku, and I'm sure much more." He said. _

_Namine felt bad, that she did question this. It's a nobody's dream to be a somebody, to feel, to have friends, to have a heart. Here she was achieving that dream, and questioning it. She sighed._

_"You're right, I'm being stupid. But you did forget one thing." Namine said smiling at him._

_"What's that?" Roxas asked curiously._

_"I have you for a friend too." She replied._

_Roxas smiled back. "Yeah…you do." He said dipping her._

_When they stood back up Roxas bowed, and Namine curtsied. _

_"But Roxas…why don't you have your own heart then?" She asked as they walked back to the balcony._

_"I think…it's because, I lost my memories, before my heart had a chance to be completed. But I'm okay." Roxas replied thoughtfully._

_Namine nodded solemnly. _

_"I think it's time for you to wake up. Sora's trying to say something to you." Roxas said, he started fading away._

_Namine reached out to grab him, but her hand went through him. _

_"Roxas!" She called._

_"Until we meet again Namine." He said, waving at her with a small smile, before fully disappearing. _

_That's when Namine heard it…Sora calling her name. She couldn't make out what he was saying after her name, it sounded fuzzy._

She slowly opened her eyes, she put a hand over her yawning mouth, before looking at Sora with drowsy eyes.

"What did you say Sora?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

* * *

_-End Flashback-and-Namine's Dream-_

Namine smiled staring out at the ocean. She put her hand to her chest to feel her own heart beat.'My very own friends, my very own memories, my very own heart…'

"Their Mine…"

* * *

A/N: If you want to see Namine's dress, there is a link in my profile. You'll just have to imagine her shoes. Well I posted this way before I actually planned to, because I felt the readers deserved it, and because today I'm getting a book I've been waiting forever for. Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer, it's the third installment in the 'Twilight' series. It's a really good series if you interested in Romance and Vampires. Anyway, the point is I'll probably be reading it non-stop, and won't be able to update for awhile. Sorry! 

Thank you to all of my reviewers, especially winchesterkid202, please check out their story a promise is a promise, if you like this strory, I'm sure you'll like that one.

Thanks again reviewers, I hope you liked the chapter!

Until next time!

-HB1213


	14. The Bonfire Part Two: Haru Souba

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney, except I own the character Hikari, not the name, the character! I also own Haru Souba!

Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything,  
Were glad for what we've got,  
Done with what we've lost  
Our whole lives laid out right in front of us,

-Existentialism On Prom Night By Straylight Run

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

-Recap-

She slowly opened her eyes, she put a hand over her yawning mouth, before looking at Sora with drowsy eyes.

"What did you say Sora?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

-End Flashback-and-Namine's Dream-

Namine smiled staring out at the ocean. She put her hand to her chest to feel her own heart beat.

'My very own friends, my very own memories, my very own heart…'

"Their Mine…"

-End Recap-

Chapter 14: The Bonfire Part Two: Haru Souba

Namine sighed still staring out at the ocean. The sun had set a little while ago, and the crescent moon and the stars were all mirrored on the water. She tilted her head up to sky, she had never looked at the stars before, she was captivated. She didn't even hear the footsteps approaching she was so mesmerized…

"Beautiful isn't it?" A warm voice said.

Namine quickly looked to her right. A boy around her age stood there staring at the sky like she was. He had tousled caramel colored hair, and his eyes were a deep emerald color. He had the features of a maturing adolescent male, but, they were soft, still boyish looking. He wore an unzipped green hoodie, that matched his eyes, over a white and blue striped polo, khaki cargo shorts, and black sandals.

He sat down next to Namine, not too close, but close enough to feel each other's warmth. He still stared up at the sky almost as captivated by it as Namine. She looked at him for a moment longer, deciding he was okay, before turning to look back up the sky.

"Yeah, it is." She replied, more to herself.

They sat in silence staring at the countless stars. It felt like forever in silence just staring at the beauty of nature, but in truth it was only ten minutes, before the boy said something.

"I'm Haru, Haru Souba." He said turning to look at Namine, extending his hand.

Namine turned to look at him, then glanced at his hand, than back up at him, before taking his hand.

"Namine…just Namine." She said shaking it briefly.

Haru took his hand back grinning at her. "Well…just Namine…are you new around here?" He asked.

Namine smiled at him. She liked his voice, it was warm, like melted caramel…just like his hair. She took a second to reply.

"Yeah…I'm here visiting my cousin…but I'm staying with a friend of mine." She said rubbing the back of her neck that was a little sore from her staring up so long.

"Do you know how long you'll be staying?" Haru asked, polite but curious.

"No…I'm not sure. Probably for a while though." She replied sheepishly.

Haru's grin widened. "Well, maybe we can get to know each other, be friends?" He asked hopefully.

Namine smiled at him, catching his slightly flirtatious tone. "Maybe…" She replied, turning back to look at the sky.

Haru just smiled at her than turned back to look at the sky again too.

"So, tell me about yourself." He said after a little while.

Namine became slightly panicked. She didn't really think of much of a back story other than she was Kairi's distant cousin…

"Um…" she started.

Haru noticing her panic, just smiled. "You must be really shy…" He said quietly.

Namine nodded not sure what to say.

"Don't sweat it! I'll tell you about me first." Haru replied understandingly.

Namine smiled at him.

"Well…my name is Haru Souba, I'm 16 years old, I live with my parents on the north side of the island, I have 2 older sisters, and I have a dog named Fenrir. I enjoy eating cheese fries, pizza, and I like basically every soft drink except diet. I like soccer, fencing, archery, surfing, hanging out with my friends, and staring at the stars with shy blonde haired, blue eyed beauties such as yourself." Haru said with a teasing tone at the end.

Namine blushed, and he laughed lightly.

"You're cute when you blush." He exclaimed.

Namine blushed even more but giggled.

"Okay, now, it's your turn." Haru said politely.

Namine cleared her throat while her blush disappeared.

"My name is Namine, I'm 16 years old. I used to live in…um…Twilight Town…with my parents. I'm an only child. But now I'm staying with my friend Sora. I like pizza. Right now I've taken up sword fighting, I love drawing, and playing volleyball at the beach." She said, hopefully it sounded believable.

"Sword fighting?" Haru asked staring at her quizzically.

Namine looked back at him. "You seem surprised…" She said thoughtfully.

"Well…I am." Haru replied, chuckling.

"Why?"

"You just don't seem like the type…"

Namine giggled. "I suppose I don't."

They laughed quietly for a moment.

"I haven't been doing it very long. My friend Sora just started teaching me today."

"You seem very close to this Sora person…" Haru commented with a thoughtful look on his face.

"We are close. He's my best friend. He was actually my first friend." Namine replied dreamily.

"Hmm." Haru just nodded. "What about drawing, how long have you been doing that?" He asked, seeming slightly eager to change the subject.

Namine brightened. "For as long as I can remember. I absolutely love it." She replied.

"Really? Now that sounds like something you would do…" Haru said, chuckling softly.

Namine giggled too.

"Do you think…maybe you could draw me something?" Haru asked, a little timidly.

Namine shrugged. "Sure, like what?" She asked.

"I don't care. Whatever you feel like. I just want to see how good you are…"

Namine became thoughtful, putting her pointer finger to her chin absentmindedly. "Okay no problem." She finally replied.

She opened the blue messenger bag and took out the sketch pad and pencils. She flipped to a clean page and turned her body to fully face Haru. He looked at her questioningly for a moment before he put two and two together.

"Wait…you're going to draw me?"

Namine shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She asked, although it sounded rhetorical.

"No reason…I just didn't expect that."

"Just stare at the sky like you were…"

Haru did as he was told. His left leg was extended out, his right leg was drawn closer to him so his right arm was resting on his right knee, his left hand was on the ground so his arm supported his weight when he leaned back a little bit.

Namine smiled. "Perfect."

She began sketching the picture with one of the pencils. It was quiet except for their breathing, the ocean, and the pencil touching the paper. She continued to glance up at him occasionally.

"So…" Namine started, still looking at the paper. "Why don't you tell me about your family?"

"Well, like I said, I live with my parents, although I don't see them that much." Haru stated.

"Hmm. Why's that?" Namine asked glancing up at him.

"My dad is the owner of this big company, so he works a lot, and he takes a lot of business trips. My mom goes with him on a lot of far away ones, and when she's not on trips with him, she's usually busy shopping, or whatever with her friends. My oldest sister, Mei, got married last year, and lives with her husband in France. And my other sister, Sakuno, well, she parties a lot, she's the rebel child, and she's hardly ever home, when she is, she's usually sleeping. Actually, the only family member I'm close to is my dog, Fenrir." Haru explained, seeming indifferent about his family members.

Namine looked at him sympathetically before going back to the drawing. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Haru smiled at her. "Don't be. It's not like it's your fault. Besides, I'm used to it. I have my friends to fall back on."

Namine smiled back at him, before going back to her drawing…

* * *

-Later- 

Namine finished the picture. She didn't color it, but it was very detailed and perfect without color. She signed her name and date at the bottom.

"So what do you think?" Namine asked handing Haru the sketchpad.

Haru surveyed the picture. "Wow." he breathed out.

Namine smiled. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"It's…perfect. You're amazing Namine!" Haru exclaimed.

Namine blushed. "I-it's nothing…"

"No, I'm really impressed." Haru said handing the sketch pad back to her.

Namine smiled taking it. "I'm glad." She said. She tore the picture out of the book.

"Here I want you to have it." She said handing him the paper.

"Are you sure?"

Namine nodded. "Positive."

Haru smiled and took the paper. "Thanks Namine."

Namine shook her head. "No problem. You're a good model." She said cheerfully.

"Well maybe if we hang out again, you can draw me again! I know this really nice place in the park…" Haru said trailing off.

Namine smiled. "I would like that."

Haru grinned at her.

"Namine! There you are!"

The two new friends turned to the voice. Namine saw Kairi jogging toward them. She stood up putting the sketch pad back into the messenger bag. Haru stood up too staring at Kairi as she approached. They were dusting the sand from their clothes when Kairi finally reached them.

"Namine, what are you doing here?" Kairi questioned.

"I just came to sit down away from the smoky air when I met Haru here…" Namine started but was interrupted.

"Haru? Haru Souba?" Kairi asked, her eyes wide when she turned her attention to the boy next to Namine.

"Kairi?" Haru asked, recognition apparent on his face.

"You two know each other?" Namine asked looking back and forth between the two.

"We went to elementary school together. I didn't know you were back in town…" Kairi said thoughtfully.

"We got back last month…" Haru explained.

"Oh, well, Haru, I'm Kairi's cousin." Namine said, feeling the building tension between the two.

Kairi turned from Haru, her attention on Namine again. "Sora was worried about you, he said that you two should get going before it gets too late. He was looking everywhere for you." She said.

"Sora…so that _was _the same Sora you were talking about…" Haru said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he's the one I'm staying with." Namine replied.

"Ah. Well I better be going now anyway. It was nice talking to you Namine, thanks again for the picture." Haru said grinning at her.

"You too. It was no problem." Namine replied.

Haru turned to Kairi. "Nice seeing you again Kairi, tell Sora I said hi." He said walking off.

"Will do." Kairi said cheerfully, but there was something else Namine heard in

her voice…

'She's lying…'

Namine thought looking at Kairi strangely as she watched Haru walk away. When he was out of ear shot Kairi turned to look at Namine.

"What were you doing with him?" She asked, sounding almost urgent and…accusing?

Namine was a little shocked by the girl's tone. "Nothing, we were just talking, and I drew him a quick picture. Why what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Kairi sighed. "Nothing…it's just…it's a good thing I found you, instead of Sora." She replied heading back toward the bonfire.

Namine followed quickly coming to her side. "Why is that?" She asked cautiously.

"We went to school together when we were younger, like I said. Haru used to kind of…bully Sora." Kairi replied.

Namine's eyes widened. "Really? He doesn't seem like he would do that…"

Kairi nodded solemnly. "He did. He made Sora's childhood horrible. He didn't physically abuse him a lot, he did push him a few times, but mostly it was just making fun of him, because of Sora's imagination. Sora used to bring odd things in for show and tell, and make up weird names for them, and all the kids teased him, especially Haru." She explained.

Namine looked down at the ground, completely shocked.

"When we got a little older, I think we were ten years old, Sora finally had enough and he pushed Haru into a wall. The next day Haru tripped Sora down some stairs and Sora landed on his wrist and broke it. They got into some other minor fights. When we were 13 Haru was leaving to America for a while for his dad's job, and he apologized to Sora. That's the last time we saw him. But it still probably hurts for him you know? Sora hardly had any friends because of him…" Kairi finished.

Namine gasped, when she recalled a few of Sora's memories involving a caramel haired boy calling him names, tripping him, a young Sora crying all by himself. She couldn't believe it was Haru…

"Just don't tell Sora you were talking to Haru, he probably doesn't even know he's back in town. And he probably wouldn't want to know." Kairi said as they neared the large crowd of people.

Namine nodded. "I won't." She said.

Kairi smiled at her.

"Why was he in America for so long?" Namine asked thoughtfully.

Kairi looked confused. "Oh…that's right." She mumbled, with a look of realization on her face. "I forgot you haven't been in town that long." She said smiling apologetically.

Namine smiled back understandingly.

"The Souba family owns the largest video game company in the world. You can't go to an arcade, or an electronics store without seeing something made by Souba Co. Haru is the wealthiest teenager on Destiny Island. He's like, ridiculously rich." Kairi explained indifferently.

Namine's eyes widened again. "Really?"

Kairi nodded.

"Namine! Kairi!"

They turned to see Sora approaching them.

"There you are! I didn't know where you went…" Sora trailed off staring at Namine.

She blushed from his intense gaze. "I'm sorry I worried you. I got caught up star gazing."

Sora grinned at her. "It's okay. Did you have fun?" He asked cheerfully.

Namine nodded with a small smile. Kairi grinned at the two of them.

Sora turned to Kairi "Well I suppose we should get going. Thanks for helping me find Namine." He said grinning at her.

Kairi nodded. "Not a problem. I'll see you two around. Okay?" She replied.

The two nodded as Sora took Namine's hand. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Namine turned red and only managed a slight nod. Kairi and Sora grinned at her.

"See ya around Kairi!" Sora said with a small wave leading Namine through the crowd.

Kairi waved back, grinning at their retreating forms.

'Those two are so cute together.'

She thought before wandering off to go find Riku…

* * *

A/N: A rival has emerged!!! Don't worry though I have this planned out! Please don't hate Haru too much, I make up for it with ultra Sora/Namine fluff in the next chappie, hehe, I'm so evil to make you wait! 

Aw, school starts Monday, and you know what that means…updating less. (GASP) Ugh. I'm glad the first quarter is review, I have to get straight A's all four quarters, because I'm trying to get into a magnet school for high school. I'll still try my very best to update regularly, I promise to finish this story. Well enough about my problems, back to Sora and Namine's problem! How is this Haru guy going to effect everything? Find out soon!

Oh and since I have no clue when my next update will, hopefully soon though, I'll try something new and give you guys a little taste of the next chapter!

* * *

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling 

Chapter 15: Namine's Guilt, Sora's Forgiveness (Preview)

'What has gotten into me? When did I become this…affectionate?'

He thought to himself, but he pushed the thoughts away when he felt her slightly lean into his touch her eyes still closed. He grinned again.

_'Well, she doesn't seem to mind...'_

* * *

I'm _too_ evil! I hope you guys liked the chapter! I hope you review, maybe you could cheer me up a little!

Until next time!

-HB1213


	15. Namine's Guilt, Sora's Forgiveness

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can _feel_, and even though she won't admit it, Namine _feels _for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Sqaure-Enix and Disney, except I own the character Hikari, not the name, the character! I also own Haru Souba!

I am still yours even if you're not mine  
I stare at the floor and I study the lines  
Oh I took my place at the back of the crowd  
Baby I couldn't see, but at least it was loud.  
At least it was loud.

I've been going through changes  
I've been going through changes  
I've been going through changes  
With nothing at all.

-Going Through Changes By Army Of Me

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213

-Recap-

Namine nodded with a small smile. Kairi grinned at the two of them.

Sora turned to Kairi "Well I suppose we should get going. Thanks for helping me find Namine." He said grinning at her.

Kairi nodded. "Not a problem. I'll see you two around. Okay?" She replied.

The two nodded as Sora took Namine's hand. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Namine turned red and only managed a slight nod. Kairi and Sora grinned at her.

"See ya around Kairi!" Sora said with a small wave leading Namine through the crowd.

Kairi waved back, grinning at their retreating forms.

'Those two are so cute together.'

She thought before wandering off to go find Riku…

-End Recap-

Chapter 15: Namine's Guilt, Sora's Forgiveness

It was breakfast the day after the bonfire. Sora was on the phone for about 5 minutes before he came over and sat down.

"My mom is coming home tomorrow." He said suddenly while filling his plate up with food.

Namine smiled. "That's good! Now I can meet her." She said cheerfully.

"Yeah…she's excited about meeting you too…she wanted to make sure you moved into the guest room…" Sora said thoughtfully.

Namine looked at him quizzically. "You have a guest room?"

He nodded. Namine was a little surprised. So far the two of them have just fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie and eating junk food, yesterday was 'The Matrix' and popcorn. She wasn't aware there was a room she could have. She was just slightly disappointed they couldn't continue their little movie and junk food ritual.

"I have to go to the store to pick up a few things she asked for…I thought you could get settled in while I'm out, if that's okay…" Sora said.

Namine nodded. "That's fine."

"The bed is already made, and everything is clean, so, all you have to do is put your clothes away…" He continued thoughtfully between portions.

"Sora, it's fine, really. Don't worry." Namine said with a smile.

Sora flushed slightly and nodded.

"I'll show you the room after breakfast." He said quickly before going back to his food.

Namine only nodded and continued eating…

* * *

So now Namine was lying in the twin sized bed, staring at the ceiling of her new room. She liked the room it was cozy, and it fit her. The walls were sky blue, with matching bedding and carpeting. Their was a dresser, a desk, a full length mirror, end tables, one with a phone on it, and the other had a vase filled with flowers from the garden. All of the furniture was white. The only thing that wasn't blue or white was the flowers, they were a bright orange. 

She sighed. It was too quiet with Sora out of the house. She already finished unpacking the clothes Kairi gave her, she washed the dishes from breakfast, and even did her laundry. And Sora still wasn't back. She was bored to say the least.

Just then the phone rang. Namine sat up and let out a small yelp of surprise. She took a deep breath before grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

"Namine?"

Namine's face paled. "H-Haru?" She stuttered out timidly.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Um…nothing…"

'Should I be talking to him? He was mean to Sora, but, that was in the past, he did say sorry to him, and he was just so nice to me yesterday, I can't just blow him off! Can I?'

Namine's thoughts were interrupted by Haru's kind voice.

"You found out didn't you?"

"Found out about what?"

"About me bullying Sora when we were younger. You found out." He stated flatly.

"Uh. Yeah. Kairi told me." Namine replied truthfully

It was silent for a moment.

"Look Namine, we were kids, I didn't know any better. I did apologize to him, and I really am sorry for what I did. I wish I could take it back, but what's done is done, and it's in the past. I know he's your friend, but I want to be your friend too, so could we leave it in the past?" Haru said quickly.

Namine didn't reply right away. She was thinking about it.

'He really is sorry, he's sincere, I can tell…'

"Unless you really can't, than I understand. " Haru added sadly.

"No! I…I really want to be your friend too Haru…" Namine said finally.

"What about Sora?" Haru asked.

Namine became thoughtful and was silent for a moment before she replied. "I'm allowed more than one friend." She said "I'll tell Sora about it."

"Okay. Well I have to go, I'll call you later this week about when we can hang out again."

"Alright then. I'll talk to you later." Namine said.

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Namine hung up the phone before it all hit her like a brick wall.

'What did I just do? Sora's going to hate me! But I can't not tell him…no I won't betray him…not after what he's been through…I just feel so sorry for Haru, I want to help him out, and be his friend…I'll just have to hope Sora understands.'

Namine sighed and went over to the desk and sat down, she opened up the sketch pad to a new page, and picked up a newly sharpened pencil and started sketching out a picture of the beach.

'I do still owe Sora a picture…'

* * *

Sora walked down the next isle, holding a basket filled with the various items his mom asked him to pick up. He picked up a package of chocolate chip cookies, then something out of place caught his attention. It was a cookbook, a book of baking recipes to be exact. He skimmed through it, and found one of his favorite deserts. Double Fudge Chocolate Chip Brownies. Sora licked his lips. 

'Maybe Namine could make them for me.'

He thought, but then he felt bad.

'Namine's not my maid, I can't have her do everything. Maybe…we could make them…together.'

He walked down another isle and began searching for the ingredients. He smiled happy with himself that he found a way to be fair to Namine, but still get his brownies.

* * *

Namine smiled at her picture of the beach. It was very pretty, and detailed like many of her drawings. She closed the sketchbook and left it on the desk. She stood up and walked downstairs. 

She looked at the clock on the wall of the kitchen, and noticed Sora would be home soon. She sighed and walked over to the DVD collection next to the TV in the living room. She scanned it for something to watch later since it was her turn to pick a movie again. She brushed her fingers over the various titles coming a across one. She pulled it out to inspect it closer.

"A Walk To Remember." She read out loud to herself. She flipped it over and read the back of it:

'Sounds sad…'

Namine thought but smiled a little bit. She set it gently on the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen looking around for something to do, before she remembered she did have one other thing to do…

She walked to the back door and opened it stepping onto the patio of Sora's backyard. She walked over to the hose turned it on, picking up the rope like thing already spraying water like a shower head, she walked over to garden and began carefully watering the various flowers.

* * *

Namine smiled in satisfaction when she finished. She turned off the hose just in time to see Sora leading his bright red moped into the backyard. 

"Hey Namine!" He greeted cheerfully grinning when he noticed her.

Namine smiled back, though it wasn't as cheerful as his.

'I have to tell him about Haru, I have to tell him about Haru, I have to tell him about Haru!'

She chanted over and over in her head as she walked toward Sora. She held out one of her hands expectantly. Sora looked at her hand for a moment then he looked back up at her face with a confused expression.

Namine giggled at his face for a moment. "Hand me a bag to take inside." She finally explained.

Sora made an 'oh' shape with his mouth before quickly handing her one of the three bags he was holding. He turned away to hide his blush. Namine walked to the backdoor while Sora put his moped in the shed.

Carefully balancing the two bags in his arms, he locked the shed doors and quickly walked toward the house, where Namine was holding the door for him. He muttered a quick thank you, which she just nodded in reply, and they both walked into the kitchen after Namine shut the door.

While they were putting away the groceries Namine didn't notice Sora leaving a few select items on the counter, including flour, sugar, and chocolate chips. She was too nervous about Haru. She decided it was better to do it now, and get it over with.

When they finished putting away the groceries, Namine turned around to face Sora who was holding something she couldn't see. She took a deep breath, and let it out in a sigh.

"Sora…I have to tell you something…" She began uncertainly.

Sora shrugged. "Okay, go ahead." He urged hopping up on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He began swinging his legs back and forth and Namine couldn't help but smile at the childish gesture.

"Sora…yesterday at the bonfire, after we were dancing…I met someone…and I want us to be friends." She continued, trying to delay saying his name.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that's great." He said after a moment with a grin.

Namine tried to return the smile, but she knew she didn't pull it off. "Yes, it is. He's a really nice boy." She said thoughtfully, but knew that was a bad thing to say when she saw Sora's grin falter slightly.

"He? What's his name?" Sora asked, he was starting to get worried.

'It can't be that bad…she just wants to be friends with him…right?'

Namine stared down at the linoleum floor, as if it was a work of art.

"Haru Souba." She said quickly.

It was silent, she felt horrible, she shouldn't have done this, now of all times, she was the worst person in the world to hurt her best friend like this, especially because he was the most precious person to her…

She heard him utter a soft "Oh." in reply, before it was quiet again.

Namine finally looked up at him, he was staring at the object he was holding earlier in his lap. But she wasn't worried about that. What worried her was that he was completely still, unmoving…unfeeling. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes, but she didn't care.

She rushed from her spot over to where he was, and in a second held his hands in hers, she had to feel the warmth, at least one more time.

"Sora, I'm so sorry, Kairi told me about when you guys were kids, but I didn't know about it until after I met him. He was just so nice to me, and he said he was sorry. If you never want to talk to me again, if you hate me, I'll understand, I just…I…I'm so sorry…please, forgive me…" She said everything very fast, but he heard her.

She bit back the tears and choked down the sobs, remembering her promise not to cry. Instead she looked down at the floor and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the hate on his face. She waited for rejection, to be shoved away, to hear "I hate you". She waited. But nothing happened for a moment, until she felt his right hand slip away from hers.

_'This is it...'_ She thought.

She braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Suddenly she felt something warm cupping her chin gently. She snapped her eyes open, when she felt her head being tilted upward. Soon her shocked eyes met the kind childish ones belonging only to Sora. He had a cocky grin on his face, as always, and he looked amused.

"Don't be stupid Namine." He said after a moment.

Namine was still completely confused but not ultimately upset about it.

"You…you don't hate me?" She whispered quietly.

"Don't ever…for second…think that I could hate you. Even if I wanted to. You're too good of a person for me to hate." He continued, his face serious for a moment.

Namine's mouth was open, but she was speechless.

He pulled his hands away after a second, with a shrug, and an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"And I thought you were the smart one…" He muttered.

Namine closed her mouth and it grew into a smile, even though she felt tears running down her cheeks, they were tears of immeasurable joy, because he didn't hate her. Her best friend didn't hate her.

Then she frowned for a moment.

"But…he was mean to you…and…"

She was interrupted when Sora put a finger to her lips immediately shushing her.

"You said he was nice to you, right?" He asked in a stern, but not mean voice he barely used.

Namine just nodded not used to the tone of voice.

"Then, it's fine. He did apologize to me, and I forgave him. We were kids, we didn't know any better." He paused for a second. "As long as he's nice to you then it's fine with me." He shrugged again. "Besides, you have to make more friends if you're staying here. It's inevitable. But… "

Then he did something she didn't EVER expect. He leaned down brushing his cheek against hers, she felt his hot breath brushing her ear and down her neck, she shivered tingling all over.

Then he whispered something quietly to her. "If he ever hurts you, in anyway, I will not hesitate to go Final Form on him. Okay?" He asked pulling away with a wolfish grin. He took his finger off of her mouth so she could reply, but she just nodded, at a total loss for words, her face redder than it ever has been.

After a second Sora became serious again, and it worried her for a moment. She closed her eyes still feeling her tears running down her cheeks. After what felt like an eternity, but in a good way, Sora cupped her cheek again and brushed her tears away with his thumb.

'What has gotten into me? When did I become this…affectionate?'

He thought to himself, but he pushed the thoughts away when he felt her slightly lean into his touch her eyes still closed. He grinned again.

'Well, she doesn't seem to mind…'

When her face was completely empty of tears and sadness, but still flushed from crying, and embarrassment, Sora was about to pull his hand away, but Namine grabbed it and held it in place on her cheek, she slowly opened her eyes, filled with genuine happiness. After a second she took his hand away from her cheek but still held onto it in his lap.

"Thank you Sora. You're a better friend than I deserve." She said softly, not trusting her voice to be much louder.

Sora shook his head. "You're a great friend Namine. You told me about Haru, because you didn't want to lie to me, and hide it. If you did that, I might have been a little upset. But you didn't. You told me, and for that, thank you." He said, grinning reassuringly at her.

Namine smiled in return, and finally pulled away from him completely, letting his hands go. She sighed running a hand through her hair, she let her eyes drift to the object that was in his lap.

Sora followed her gaze. "Oh! I almost forgot! I got you something." He exclaimed holding the forgotten object out to her.

Namine took it curiously. "Thank you." She said studying it.

She read the title of the book."101 Baking Recipes For Beginners. What's this for?" She asked bewildered that he just up and bought her something like that.

"Open it." He instructed with his childish grin.

Namine did as he said and skimmed a few recipes quickly. Then she came across a dog-eared page and read the name of the recipe.

"Double Fudge Chocolate Chip Brownies."

"I was thinking we could make them…you know…together…for our snack while we watch the movie tonight, can we? They're my favorite." Sora explained excitedly.

Namine giggled. "Okay, sure." She replied.

Sora's face lit up. He jumped down from his seat atop the island and rushed over to the counter with a few of the ingredients out. "Okay what do we do first?" He asked expectantly.

Namine rolled her eyes. "So this is what you were up to." She said quietly, shaking her head in amusement. "Okay, let's wash our hands first, then we can start."

So everything was okay between them...or maybe even...better than okay...

* * *

A/N: So Sora is okay with the Haru thing! Or is he???

* * *

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

Chapter 16: Haru, Friend or Foe? (Preview)

"Hello Haru. It's Sora." He greeted, a little more attentive than before.

"Oh hi Sora, long time no see." Haru greeted back. If he was nervous, even a little, he didn't sound like it.

"Namine told me everything, and just so you know, I approve of her being friends with you."

_'Jeez, what am I her father? Protective older brother? Boyfr-'_

He didn't dare think the rest of the word.

* * *

Well, I'm really sorry to say, I won't be able to update for awhile, again. I hope you guys don't hate me too much. But maybe I'll upload my other Sora/Namine story I've been working on…it's a high school/Cinderella story thing, so keep your eyes peeled for that! 

Well hopefully I'll update soon! Hope you guys liked it!

-HB1213


	16. Haru, Friend Or Foe?

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can feel, and even though she won't admit it, Namine feels for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Square-Enix and Disney, except I own the character Hikari, not the name, the character! I also own Haru Souba!

So while I'm taking you for granted  
We'll be humming along

Well cross my heart and hope to...  
I'm lying just to keep you here  
So reckless (so reckless), so,  
So thoughtless (so thoughtless)  
So careless, I could care less

-…slowdance On The Inside By Taking Back Sunday

-Recap-

Namine did as he said and skimmed a few recipes quickly. Then she came across a dog-eared page and read the name of the recipe. "Double Fudge Chocolate Chip Brownies."

"I was thinking we could make them…you know…together…for our snack while we watch the movie tonight, can we? They're my favorite." Sora explained excitedly.

Namine giggled. "Okay, sure." She replied.

Sora's face lit up. He jumped down from his seat atop the island and rushed over to the counter with a few of the ingredients out. "Okay what do we do first?" He asked  
expectantly.

Namine rolled her eyes. "So this is what you were up to." She said quietly, shaking her  
head in amusement. "Okay, let's wash our hands first, then we can start."

So everything was okay between them...or maybe even...better than okay...

-End Recap-

Chapter 16: Haru, Friend or Foe?

Namine sighed as she closed the door to the oven.

Sora did not belong in a kitchen. He measured several ingredients wrong, he dropped three eggs on the floor, spilled milk all over the counter, twice, and he wouldn't stop sneaking chocolate chips. Luckily Namine had enough natural talent to graciously fix his mistakes.

After triple the prep time for making the brownie batter, they finally got the batter in a pan and into the oven, and now they had to wait another hour just for the concoction to bake, and fifteen minutes to cool.

_'Note to self: Next time I bake with Sora, begin in the morning so the food will be ready at least by after dinner.'_

Namine was frustrated, to say the least, and she hardly ever got frustrated. Then again even though she was frustrated, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of a next time.

She turned from the oven to face the cause of her frustration, about to give him a lecture on being more careful while cooking, but stopped abruptly at the sight of him.

He was leaning against the counter, looking guiltily at the mess around him. His eyes fell upon Namine, and he sheepishly grinned, looking slightly apologetic. His hand instantly found the back of his neck and he began rubbing it as he intently stared at the floor, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. But that wasn't what caught Namine's attention…

"Sorry…Namine…" He mumbled.

Namine brought a hand to her mouth trying to hide her smile, but it was futile. A lone giggle escaped her lips, and that was it. She started having a laughing fit.

Sora's hand instinctively went to his spiky brown hair, trying to feel if anything was wrong. He sighed in relief when he found everything in place, but she was still laughing.

"What is so funny, now?" He finally asked annoyed.

Namine started laughing even harder. She doubled over holding her stomach. Sora sighed and just crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes in a very childish pouting manner.

After what felt like an eternity for Sora, Namine finally calmed down to just a very amused smile.

"What was that about?" Sora asked irritably.

"You have flour, and brownie batter, and who knows what else smeared all over your face." Namine started. "It's actually a good look for you." She finished innocently.

"Ha, ha, ha." Sora laughed sarcastically.

He absently reached up to wipe the mess away with his hand, but Namine, who was at his side in less then a second, grabbed his hand back down.

"Don't do that, you'll just spread it around." She scolded.

Sora looked at her confusedly for a second. Namine let go of his hand neither realized she was holding. Sora stared after her.

She smiled as she walked to the sink, she picked up a clean wash rag and ran it under some warm water. After a few seconds she turned off the water and rung the wet rag out so it was only damp. She walked toward Sora. He looked at her questioningly, but she didn't say anything. Instead she reached up and began wiping his face clean of the mess.

Sora looked bewildered. The only person who had ever done that for him was his mom, and she hadn't done that in years. He hated it when she did that, and protested anytime she was about to do it. But when Namine did it…he was drawn to her way of doing the mothery gesture, it was gentle and caring, also…the weird tingling sensation he felt when she brushed the cloth against his cheeks gently, made him feel like melting into a pile of Sora goo. Simply, he was enjoying it.

_'Well that is definitely weird. Why would I like this?'_

Sora thought aggravated that he couldn't find the cause of the new sensation. It seemed vaguely familiar…

_'I've felt this tingling sensation before…but where? I haven't felt it in a very long time…'_

Then he realized where he felt this before…

_'Anytime Kairi used to hug me, hold my hand, ruffle my hair…but…what…could that mean…' _

His thoughts where interrupted by Namine's satisfied voice.

"There, squeaky clean." She said with a grin pulling the cloth away from his face.

She retreated back to the sink where she rinsed the rag. Sora just stood there, watching her movements.

_'I've never realized how graceful she is when she moves….WOAH! What the heck? Where did that come from? Bad Sora…'  
_  
Sora mentally berated himself, but, once again, his thoughts were interrupted by the quiet, blonde haired girl.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me clean up your mess." She scolded him teasingly from her spot on the floor, cleaning up his egg mess.

Sora shook his head, trying to clear his mind of his previous thoughts. He blushed, but luckily she didn't see it.

He walked to the sink grumbling something about 'blonde witches', 'teenage hormones', and something that sounded like 'not my fault you distracted me', but Namine didn't hear anything he said. And for that he was thankful.

* * *

Sora sighed closing the cabinet door. The kitchen now looked sparkly clean. Namine looked up at the clock. 

"Hmm. We made good timing. We have exactly 45 minutes before we have to take the brownies out." She said thoughtfully leaning against the island. Sora mirrored her actions leaning against the counter.

"So what should we do now?" Namine asked.

Sora shrugged. "I dunno. Did you pick out a movie for tonight?"

Namine nodded.

"Which one?"

Namine put her pointer finger to her chin trying to remember what it was called. "Oh yeah, A Walk To Remember. It's on the coffee table." She said triumphantly.

Sora's face paled.

_'I should have burned that stupid movie when I had the chance. Stupid, stupid, stupid Sora!' _He mentally berated himself, for the second time that day, and he had a scowl on his face.

Namine noticed Sora's distress and she became worried.

"What's wrong Sora?" She asked walking toward him cautiously.

Sora shook his head and tried his best to smile and hide his scowl, he managed, but just barely.

"Nothing I'm fine. Just frustrated about the wait for the brownies." He explained, and it wasn't a lie, he wanted his brownies now. But that wasn't the half of it.

You see, Sora had nothing against 'A Walk To Remember', he thought it was a really good movie, except there were no explosions. What good movie is there that doesn't have at least one explosion?

Anyway, it's just the first, and he had hoped, last, time he watched it he was with Kairi and Riku because they spent the night at his house. Kairi picked it out and said that she really liked it, and she promised that he and Riku would too…of course she was just trying to get them to watch it. But anyway, the thing is, toward the end, Sora had started crying, and Riku hasn't let it go.

Namine smiled at him seeming to except his excuse. "Of course you are." She mumbled.

She didn't believe him. But he didn't know that.

"So what do you want to do for the wait?" She asked changing the subject for his sake.

Sora looked thoughtful, one of his rare expressions, and was silent for a minute. "I could train you for a little while if you want to." He suggested, looking at her to see her reaction to the idea.

She shrugged, a habit she probably picked up from him, and nodded. "Sounds good."

Just then the phone rang. Sora walked over and picked it him.

"Sup." He greeted lazily.

"Sora?"

It took a moment for him to recognize the voice, but he eventually got it. "One second." he said.

He put his hand over the receiver end of the phone and looked at Namine. "I've got to take this. Could you get some water bottles out of the fridge, and meet me outside?" Sora asked hopefully.

Namine nodded, giving the phone a curious glance. But she, without question, went to go set the timer for the brownies, then walked to the refrigerator.

Sora walked into the living room. He sighed and put the phone back up to his ear.

"Hello Haru. It's Sora." He greeted, a little more attentive than before.

"Oh hi Sora, long time no see." Haru greeted back. If he was nervous, even a little, he didn't sound like it.

"Namine told me everything, and just so you know, I approve of her being friends with you."

_'Jeez, what am I her father? Protective older brother? Boyfr-'_

He didn't dare think the rest of the word.

"But if you ever hurt her, I'll hurt you. Understand?" He said in complete seriousness, although he was relieved he was on the phone, because he was slightly blushing from his previous thoughts.

"I have no intentions of hurting Namine in any way, shape, or form. I just want to be her friend. I haven't had many good friends in the last couple years." Haru replied with a tone of unfamiliar seriousness that rivaled Sora's.

_'Serves him right...'_

Sora thought, with the beginnings of a smirk on his lips, but it stopped when Haru spoke again.

"But I suppose that it serves me right."  
_  
'Did Haru learn how to read minds in my absence, even over the phone?'_

"Actually Sora, I was hoping that I would eventually be able to have a civil conversation with you, and formally apologize for everything in the past." Haru continued, his voice now holding slight worry, that was almost drowned out by the business like voice. But Sora detected it. His face softened.

"Nah, that's okay. What happened, happened. It's in the past. Forget about it…" Sora said, proud that he was being abnormally mature about the situation.

_'I guess Namine is starting to rub off on me.'_

"No, I insist. Maybe you and Namine could come by for dinner sometime?" Haru suggested.

"Well, tonight we have something planned, and my mom is coming home tomorrow, and she's ecstatic about meeting Namine, she'll probably take her shopping or something with Kairi and the girls…" Sora said, then he let his thoughts drift..

"Hmm. Well if you aren't too busy tomorrow I could send someone to pick you and your friends up, and we could go to the Souba Club House…" Haru said off-handedly.

Sora's eyes popped. "T-the c-club house? You mean, t-the one d-downtown ex-"

"Yes, exclusive to those made members personally by a member of the Souba family. It's mine for the week, and it would be boring by myself. I insist, if you aren't busy tomorrow it would be great if you could drop by. Invite as many of your friends as you want. I'll make you all lifetime members." Haru said, he sounded truly sincere, and even happy, about it.

Sora gulped out of shock. "M-members?" He asked unbelievingly.

"Am I really that evil of a guy to lie about something like that?" Haru asked slightly irritated.

Sora was silent for a moment. "You used to be…"

Haru sighed. "Yeah, I guess I deserve that. Listen, Sora, really and truly this is not a bribe to get to Namine, this is the only way I can think of at the moment to atone for my past deeds, and I truly mean it, I want to be forgiven for what I've done. If you could please just accept, and forgive me for what I've done, it would mean a lot to me. I bet it would mean a lot to Namine too." Low blow. "So what do you say?"

Sora was quiet thinking it over.

_'I've already forgiven him….but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to do it a second time…'_

He smirked. He would be a god among his friends if he did this for them.

"Okay, why not." He replied.

Haru sighed in relief. "Great, what time should I send the limo to pick you up?"

Sora could have passed out.

"Limo!?"

* * *

Sora closed the backdoor after making sure it wasn't locked. 

He turned and saw Namine inspecting the garden. She was smelling some of the flowers, with a content smile on her face. The way the sun was hitting Namine's pale skin, it almost looked like it was brighter where she was, brighter than anywhere else. Like she was a ray of sunshine.

_'Like she's my ray of hope…'_

Sora almost laughed at the thought. He would have, if it didn't sound so true. He just noticed, that today, not once did his thoughts stray to Kairi and Riku, where immediately after thinking about them he got depressed. Even now, thinking about it, he was no  
longer upset.

He was…okay.

He couldn't truthfully say he was ecstatic about it, but, things were getting better, and maybe, slowly but surely, one day, he would be happy about it. And it was all thanks to Namine. His little ray of hope.

Things just seemed to be brighter when she was around.

* * *

A/N: SEE! Haru's not a baddie. He's my good guy -grins- 

-stops smiling and begins to picture the KH characters in green jumpsuits doing the 'Good Guy' pose that Might Guy and Rock Lee do in Naruto- LAWLZ

Well I hope you liked the chapter, I thought it was cute. Let me know what you think! Sorry no preview this time, I have to fix up chapter 17, so it will take longer to update! I hope you guys don't mind too much!  
Later!  
-HB1213


	17. Namine’s Love, Sora’s Realization

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can feel, and even though she won't admit it, Namine feels for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together?

Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Square-Enix and Disney, except I own the character Hikari, not the name, the character! I also own Haru Souba!

_The sun still shines in the summer time_

_I'll be yours if you'll be mine_

_I tried to change, but I changed my mind_

_Think I'll have another glass of Mexican wine._

_-Mexican Wine By Fountains Of Wayne_

-Recap-

_'Like she's my ray of hope…'_

Sora almost laughed at the thought. He would have, if it didn't sound so true. He just noticed, that today, not once did his thoughts stray to Kairi and Riku, where immediately after thinking about them he got depressed. Even now, thinking about it, he was no  
longer upset.

He was…okay.

He couldn't truthfully say he was ecstatic about it, but, things were getting better, and maybe, slowly but surely, one day, he would be happy about it. And it was all thanks to Namine. His little ray of hope.

Things just seemed to be brighter when she was around.

-End Recap-

Chapter 17: Namine's Love, Sora's Realization

Sora shoved another brownie into his mouth and began chewing.

"Sora, what is that, your fourth one?" Namine asked from her spot curled up on the other side of the couch.

"Fifth." He replied, although it came out muffled because of the brownie bits in his mouth.

Namine sighed, but just went back to nibbling on her second brownie and watching the movie.

Sora gave her a satisfied smile, thinking back to how many times Namine had smacked his hands away from the brownies, saying 'after dinner'. And now since it was after a light dinner of mac-and-cheese, she could not restrain him from the brownies he loved so much.

"If you get a stomach ache…"

Sora swallowed. "Yeah, I know, I know. You won't pity me one bit, and you'll just say I told you so. Don't worry about me Namine, I could eat twenty of these before I even _begin _to get sick of them." He said, and as if to prove his point, picked up another one and began eating it.

Namine sighed. "I'll hold you to that."

Sora just smirked, but returned to watching the dreaded movie.

* * *

-Later- 

It was nearing Sora's least favorite part of the movie, when he began to feel his stomach- turning. He figured he was just nervous about the movie nearing the dreaded part. But he began to feel nauseous as well.

"Sora, are you okay?" Namine asked.

Sora moaned and started rubbing his stomach.

"Sora, you're really green…" She pushed.

Sora shook his head. Bad move. Now he was dizzy too.

He put a hand to his mouth and ran out of the room going up the stairs. Namine stared after him worriedly. She paused the movie and followed him upstairs. She studied the doors closely and noticed only one room had a light on. The bathroom. She cautiously neared the door and knocked lightly.

"Sora, are you okay?" She asked.

She heard a dreadful retching sound from inside and she realized what was happening.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just, go back to watching the movie." Sora said from the other side.

Namine left before she heard another retching sound, a smirk on her face.

When Sora walked back down stairs, he had brushed his teeth, changed his shirt, and took some medicine for his stomach, not feeling as bad as before, but still there was a dull aching feeling.

He studied the living room and saw that the credits for the movie were rolling, he gave a mental leap of joy, thinking it was a bad idea to actually leap. But Namine was no where to be seen.

'I wonder where she is…'

"Sora?"

As if on cue, Namine appeared in the archway of the kitchen holding a glass.

Sora glanced at the glass and noticed it had ginger ale in it. He was silently thankful his mom had asked for it today.

"Here take this, it might help." Namine said handing him the glass.

Sora took it and took a small sip. "Thank you." He mumbled after swallowing slowly.

Namine just nodded and headed back into the kitchen. Sora followed after her, to see what she was doing. He looked at her spot near the island, and saw her wrapping a plate with cellophane. He saw the brownies and quickly turned away, not wanting to even see another brownie for a while.

He leaned against the counter and continued to sip the ginger ale slowly, starting to feel the effects of the medicine he took in the bathroom. That stuff always did this to him drowsy, dizzy, and soon, he would be knocked out completely.

He sighed and put the glass of ginger ale into the sink gently.

"Not that I'm complaining, but, I thought you weren't going to pity me…"

Namine smiled to herself as she cut the cellophane. "Sora, seeing you sick is like seeing a lost puppy in the rain. You can't leave him…unless you're cruel and evil of course." She replied as if it were the simplest thing in the entire world.

Sora grinned. "You're comparing me to a puppy?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Namine shrugged and finished wrapping the plate of brownies. She placed the cellophane back into the drawer. "Sure, why not?"

"Do you think I'm cute?"

Namine nearly choked on the air she was breathing. She finally faced him, blushing of course. "W-what!? Why w-would you ask t-that?" She stuttered.

Sora shrugged. "You compared me to a puppy…puppies are cute. So, do you think I'm cute?" He stated simply, too drowsy from the medicine to realize he was embarrassing her.

Namine started twiddling her thumbs and stared at the floor. "W-well…ummm…I-I uh…t-think…"

"Forget it…" Sora interrupted her babble. "I'm tired." He mumbled, and left the kitchen.

Namine took a deep breath to calm herself, and then walked to the living room to turn off the TV and DVD player. She entered and noticed they were already off, making the room very, very dark.

She shrugged and made her way toward the stairs, assuming Sora had gone to bed. She had put one foot on the first stair when she was stopped.

"Namine?" Sora's sleepy, and weak from sickness voice called from the darkness of the living room.

She turned with a sigh and walked to the couch, very careful not to trip. She stood in front of the couch and barely made out Sora's lumpy form on it.

"Sora, you're sick, we should go to bed." Namine said quietly,

"What, you want to sleep in my room?" Sora asked, surprisingly,

Namine blushed and was about to protest but he interrupted her again.

"Just a joke. I'll be okay."

Namine took a deep breath. "Come on Sora. Don't be childish. What if you feel sick again? Shouldn't you be closer to the bathroom?" She suggested with a stern voice, but inside she was shaking. She didn't like the dark. She didn't like a lot of black. That's why she always tried to surround herself in white, or other bright colors.

"I'll be fine."

"Sora…"

"Please Namine? Just this last time on the couch okay?" His voice was sounded so weak and begging, as if he were asking for food because he was starving. Picture lost puppy in the rain…if he could talk…

Namine looked around and suppressed a shudder when she couldn't see anything.

"No…Sora…" She tried to keep the shaking out of her voice.

She was interrupted when she felt something grab her wrist and roughly yank her down.

"Ahhh!" She let out a surprised yelp.

She landed on the couch with a small 'oomph'. She felt an arm around her middle, and she instinctively began to struggle.

"Let me go!" She gasped.

"Namine, calm down. It's only me." Sora said still sounding sleepy.

"S-Sora!" She exclaimed angrily.

"You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?" Sora asked gently laying her down.

Namine let him gently push her down, too shocked to protest. "N-no…"

"Don't lie…" He whispered huskily into her ear.

Namine felt his breath near her face. "I'm n-not. I'm not afraid of the dark. I just don't like it." She replied trying to stay calm.

Sora chuckled softly.

Only when she felt his laugh with her hands did she realize what kind of position they were in. They were laying together on the couch, facing each other, Sora's arm around her waist, and her hands were on his chest. She blushed, for a moment forgetting her fears.

"Namine, there is no reason to be afraid of the dark, I'm with you, I promised to always protect you, remember?" Sora whispered, a little less drowsily.

Namine nodded into his chest. She closed her eyes, and breathed in his scent, trying to forget about the darkness around her. She concentrated on Sora and nothing but Sora. She pictured his smile, his hair, his eyes, his laugh…

That's when she realized it…

She was in love with Sora.

Of course she knew she liked him, she cared about him more than anything, he was her best friend, and she knew she had a crush on him. But this feeling she got, she never realized what it was, and figured it would go away once she got used to having all of these emotions. But it didn't, and it felt stronger than ever…she recognized it now.

Love.

She felt like blushing, crying, and screaming for joy all at the same time…

Sora was having a similar problem.

She was so close to him. He could smell her hair, it smelled like some sort of flower, he knew his mom would know, it was soft as it tickled his nose. The way his arms were wrapped around her, keeping her from moving, he could feel how small she really was. And her skin was so soft. She was truly angelic…

His eyes widened.

'I used to…I used to think about Kairi like that…'

He took a deep breath and released it.

'No…this is…different.'

Sora took a moment to think about it, and he realized…

He was never in love Kairi…at least not the way he was beginning to feel about Namine.

'I just always thought…we were best friends, I had the strongest desire to protect her, to make her laugh, to see her smile, to keep her secrets, that we were perfect for each other, that we were meant to be…but now, I get it, she just got so close to me as a friend, it could never be anything more than that. But I guess with…'

Sora looked down at Namine who had snuggled into his chest some more. She was fast asleep, snoring those really girly snores. He smiled to himself and shifted slightly letting his eyes drift close as he rested his chin on top of Namine's head.

'I guess this is just as good…or maybe…this is better…'

* * *

A/N: Okay…well hopefully you're all squealing like fan girls at the fluffy-romance-humor-and cuteness of this chapter…but you DO have the right to be ROYALLY PISSED at me…I'd be royally pissed at me too. I took so long to update…trust me I'm disappointed in myself. I just had so much stuff going on with school…my grades are already slipping! Anyway, no excuses…I should have updated sooner, I swear I'm not going to give up on this story, I won't consider it. I really hope you all forgive me for not updating sooner, please review!!! Reading reviews makes me feel like writing more!

Until next time!!!

-HB1213


	18. Call Me Kyrie

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can feel, and even though she won't admit it, Namine feels for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together? Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Square-Enix and Disney, except I own the character Hikari, not the name, the character! I also own Haru Souba! And I also got Sora's Mom's name from DMC4 and its pronounced like Kiri-aye.

_But I'm feeling it now_

_And I feel anxious_

_Sleeping inches from me_

_I let it pass_

_-Knife Going In by Tegan and Sara _

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213-Recap-

Sora looked down at Namine who had snuggled into his chest some more. She was fast asleep, snoring those really girly snores. He smiled to himself and shifted slightly letting his eyes drift close as he rested his chin on top of Namine's head.

'_I guess this is just as good…or maybe…this is better…'_

-End Recap-

Chapter 18: Call Me Kyrie

Sora yawned, and smacked his lips together to get used to that 'morning taste' out of his mouth.

Yes, the keyblade master, protector of all worlds, the boy who discovered the door to light…was completely graceless when it came to waking up in morning.

But one skill he developed whilst having the keyblade was, he was almost completely alert all the time. And right now, he, Keyblade Master Sora of Destiny Islands, sensed something was wrong.

Just then a quiet mumbled noise came from his chest. Sora looked down and remembered Namine was there. She was snuggled close to his body, her face buried in his chest, her hair tousled, her eyes still closed, and, get this, she was sucking her thumb!

Sora grinned. _'She's so cute.' _He blushed, and quickly averted his eyes.

He had quickly grown accustomed to waking up to the smell of Namine cooking breakfast. But this smell, that alerted him something was wrong, was coming from the kitchen…and Namine was…uh…sleeping there with him…so…what was it?

That's when realization dawned on him.

'_Whatever past keyblade master is watching this from above and laughing their __butt off…this…is…not…cool.'_

"Sora, what's that smell?" Namine asked sleepily.

Okay, so he, Keyblade Master Sora of Destiny Islands, was not the only one who could sense -cough- smell it. Usually he would have sulked about his awesomeness being contradicted, but now was not the time…Namine waking up had made his situation worse…he was really comfy right now and DID NOT want to move…he had to get her to fall back asleep before…

"Sora! Are you up?" A voice rang out from the kitchen.

Namine bolted up. "Sora, who's that?" She whispered

Sora made a sound that was like a sigh and a groan combined. "My mom." He replied bluntly. Well…now his morning was ruined…but it was all worth it to see…

Namine gasped and fell off the couch, landing right on her butt. "Owww." she whined quietly from the floor.

Sora chuckled and very childishly pointed at her in amusement. Namine glared at him, and he immediately stopped.

'_I didn't know Namine was capable of glaring…'_

"Sora it's not funny." Namine scolded as she sat up on her knees, then her eyes grew wide. "Your Mother!? Oh…my…goodness! What did she think when she saw us on the couch…to-together!" She paused and glanced at him. Suddenly she became sad. "Well, my first impression is completely ruined…"

"Don't be ridiculous Namine, she won't care, she'll love you…I promise." Sora said sitting up scratching his messy, and impossibly spiky hair.

Namine smiled. "How can I possibly believe you seriously mean that when you look this ridiculous while saying it?" She asked amused while Sora yawned. "And cover your mouth when you yawn." She added chidingly, rising to her feet.

"Please, I don't need two moms. One is enough, thank you…"

Sora was interrupted with a gasp.

"Oh my gosh! Stop distracting me, I keep forgetting about your mother!" Namine said quickly but quietly.

"But…"

"Hush! I'm taking a shower…I'll meet your mother when I look more…" She looked down at her Pj's than back at Sora. "Presentable." She finished, before dashing up the stares without being seen.

Sora stared at the spot where Namine was a second ago.

'_She's fast.'_

He broke from his daze when he caught that smell again. Something was burning. He jumped up and walked to the kitchen.

"Mom…" He mumbled tiredly.

Before Sora could squeeze in a word about the burning smell, he was attacked by arms. He, out of reflex, became alert, and began struggling.

"Oh, Sora, good morning sweetheart!! I missed you!" A warm familiar voice greeted.

He immediately stopped struggling. "Mom…" He grumbled as his mother kissed his head.

His mother pulled away but held him at arms length. "Oh, Sora dear, you're getting soooo big! Soon you'll be looking down on me." His mother said inspecting him carefully.

His mother then noticed something amiss. "Oh, Sora sweetheart, where's Namine?"

"Hello!" A voice greeted from the doorway, making both Sora and his mother jump in surprise.

They turned and stared in amazement at a squeaky clean Namine in a white skirt and blue short sleeve top, while her white sandals covered her dainty feet. Her still wet hair was in a sloppy bun. Sora stared stunned by her speed….and of course her ability to be casual and beautiful.

'_Wow…fast AND pretty. We have a winner'_

Sora smirked at his thought, but his happiness was short lived, because he heard a shrilly scream. He stared in amazement at what used to be just Namine, but was now his mother squeezing Namine.

"Sora! You failed to tell me how cute she was! Oh you're so adorable!" Sora's mom exclaimed holding Namine at arm's length inspecting her more closely then she could while they were sleeping.

Namine blushed. "Oh…well…thank you." She said quietly.

Sora's mother shrieked again, causing Namine to flinch and Sora to cover his ears.

"Mom!" He whined.

"Goodness dear you even _sound_ adorable. I am definitely smitten!" Sora's mom exclaimed hugging Namine again, and completely ignoring Sora.

Sora looked at Namine and mouthed out an apology. Namine just smiled uncomfortably.

As Sora's mother pulled away from Namine she seemed to realize Sora and Namine's reason for waking up.

Breakfast was burning.

She hurried over to the stove and turned off the burner where a frying pan was smoking. She took her spatula and scraped at was in the bottom of the pan. Sora and Namine came over to inspect it as well.

In the pan sat what Sora assumed was a giant pancake, black as a Heartless.

"Yuck." he muttered.

Namine shot him a warning look, while Sora's mother sighed.

"I never could make breakfast right." She said with a frown. She turned to look at the two teenagers. "Sorry for waking you up dears."

"No worries mom." Sora said trying to cheer her up.

His mother nodded. After a moment she brightened up. "How about we go out for breakfast?"

Namine smiled at the idea, and Sora nodded. "That sounds good." He added, looking back at the thing in the frying pan.

"Great! Sora, get dressed." His mother instructed messing up his morning hair, if that was even possible.

Sora rolled his eyes, and Namine stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck hid tongue out back before going to the bathroom to shower.

"Namine dear, could you help me in here?" Sora's mom asked.

"Of course…" Namine said trailing off, not sure what to call her.

Sora's mother seemed to get the point and smiled warmly. "Oh, call me Kyrie. And might I just say, I'm very happy Sora's met you."

She added a wink, and Namine blushed slightly before walking into the kitchen to help clean up the breakfast disaster.


	19. Filler Chapter:

Summary: After defeating Xemnas, finding the door to light, and returning back to the islands nothing interesting has really happened. Well, except Sora discovers a secret that tears him apart and Namine has dispersed from Kairi, and claims she can feel, and even though she won't admit it, Namine feels for Sora, are her feelings returned now that Riku and Kairi are together? Disclaimer: I don't own any places, people, or things from Kingdom Hearts, everything belongs to Square-Enix and Disney, except I own the character Hikari, not the name, the character! I also own Haru Souba! And I also got Sora's Mom's name from DMC4 and its pronounced like Kiri-aye.

Love Is A Very Strong Feeling

By HunnyBunny1213-Recap-

Sora's mother seemed to get the point and smiled warmly. "Oh, call me Kyrie. And might I just say, I'm very happy Sora's met you."

She added a wink, and Namine blushed slightly before walking into the kitchen to help clean up the breakfast disaster.

-End Recap-

Filler Chapter

Sora sighed as he leaned back, rubbing his pleasantly stuffed stomach. Namine politely set her silverware down, showing she was too finished with the lovely, not burned meal. Kyrie smiled a gorgeous feminine version of Sora's grin at the both of them.

Soon their waitress _Madison_ returned, she was about their age, a little on the short side, with long dark chocolate hair, and bright hazel eyes. Pretty, but, Namine did not enjoy one thing about this girl, _especially _the way she looked at Sora.

'_She looks like she wants to eat him…' _She had grumbled in her mind.

"I hope y'all enjoyed your meal, is there anything else I can get for ya?" Madison asked smiling sickingly sweet at them all.

_Especially Sora._

Sora flashed her his charming smile, oblivious to her flirting, and if this weren't her job, Madison would've probably melted into a pile of goo.

"No thank you Madison, we're ready for that check." Kyrie said, after patting at her mouth with a napkin.

"Okay, no problem, I'll be right back!" Madison said, looking reluctant to leave Sora's sight.

Namine gripped the table out of anger, and stared out the window, trying to remember how to breath.

Sora sighed, and looked at his mother, who half frowned at him, and when he gave her a questioning look, she gestured to Namine's hand, that was next to his…about snap the table in half.

He mouthed out to his mother 'What's wrong?'. Deep concern filling his eyes.

Madison bounced back to the table, handing Kyrie the check, and she glanced between Madison and Namine (who was now, glaring out the window).

Sora got the clue. He immediately thought up something as Madison made small talk with Kyrie, both of them glanced at him out of the corners of there eye. What they saw him do next would make one of them grin, and the other gasp…but they both kept it to themselves.

Sora grabbed Namine's hand and gently pulled it from the table. She nearly got whiplash as she snapped her head at him. He just smiled at her, and looked away, lacing his fingers with hers, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

And it kind of felt like it was natural. Like it was the most right feeling he'd ever felt in his life. Namine immediately relaxed and continued to stare out the window, a little smile, and a cute blush on her face.

Madison walked away from the table, her little heart a little cracked.

But even she had to admit to herself…

Sora and Namine were pretty darn cute together.


End file.
